


004 - Fall from grace...

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Kinks, Romance, Season/Series 05, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-29
Updated: 2011-03-26
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Book Four.  Sam's psychic abilities are on the rise but a case in which he is working with Castiel, goes south. Sam is responsible, and now must pay the consequences. Note: This story is dedicated to a very specific cause. HIV/AIDS Awareness.Please Review, Good or bad, they help me write better.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Authors Note: This is the fourth installment in the Sam, Dean and Theo stories, if you are new to this a little background info is in order. Basically Theo is an angel on parole and his parole officers are Sam and Dean, they are also his penance. He is to work with them for a period of 10 years; this story takes place 5 years after the initial pairing. If you’re curious now about how this came about go back and read “Tremors”, “My Mechanic is an angel.”, and “All Day Suckers.” By the way my most special thanks to “Writing_in_secret” for the idea of Bobby giving the couple a trailer in the back of his lot. An d giving me permission to play with that story tool. By the way again for those who haven’t read my earlier work, I do have God himself popping in from time to time, the near apocalypse basically warned him that he’d been a bit lax in keeping an eye on the worlds smaller frame of people. And to get a mental image of God, I usually describe him a nattily dressed, spiked haired young man, someone who would fit in a crowd; actually he would stand out because I picture him as the Doctor in Dr. Who with David Tennant as the Doctor. ;^) Hope you enjoy.

 

Additional Note: This story deals with HIV+ consequences and happenings, there is no humour attached to the disease whatsoever, I find that a deadly serious topic and treat it as it deserves. I would like to dedicate this story to each and every person in the LGBTQ community that is either living with this situation or has/is fighting the war against AIDS. God love each of you. Waiting on a cure, I remain, yrs. Truly, Daibhi

 

 

Story:

 

Jasper, Wyoming

July 9, 2015

 

“Are you clear on the objective?” Castiel asked Sam as they proceeded into the building. Dean was busy on the other side of the building with Theo breaking in on that side as well. Once into the building it was little matter in locating the room in question, they could tell from the sounds coming from within that they were on the spawning grounds of some demonic activity. 

 

“I’m clear on it don’t mean I gotta like it.” Sam muttered for the fifth time that evening, he knew what they had to do and was usually comfortable with the issue but this was entering territory that he was decidedly unsure of in himself. He proceeded to psyche himself up and relax to allow the exorcising energy flow through him. He and Castiel were just outside the door to the room when a rustle in the hallway caught their attention, Castiel motioned Sam to check it out and it was three plainly clothed persons approaching the room, all with the coal black eyes of demons possessed. Sam readied himself and stepped casually into the hallway.

 

“Hi guys, miss me.” He said cockily then blew them and kiss and powered up hitting all three simultaneously. The exorcism was quick and left three bodies lying in a pile, all three were walking corpses. He spun and ran back to the door hyped up now. “Let’s do this.” He grunted.

 

Castiel flung the door wide and they entered a room from hell, there were about 50 cages lining the walls each one like an experimental animal cage, each one lined carefully in material, and each one with an approximately 1 year old baby inside. And most of the babies were lying there uttering an unearthly growl or mewling. Sam froze as a door on the opposite end of the room opened and Dean and Theo entered. They all looked at one another. 

 

“Exorcise them.” Castiel ordered.

“This wasn’t the deal Cas, we were told that there would be spawn here. Not babies.”

“And what did you expect spawn to be, alien looking beings? Get with the program Sam and start exorcising.” Castiel ordered.

“And just what will happen to the ones we do exorcise?” Dean asked. “Will they be healed and go on to live successfully?” 

Castiel looked around the room and grimaced, “Not likely, most obvious scenario is that they will die.”

“Cas there has to be another way.” Sam said torn.

Cas turned towards the first cage and struck the demon spewed out of the babies tiny mouth and then the infant lay still.

“They’re not even given a chance.” Dean said.

“Dean we don’t have time to discuss this in committee!” Castiel chided. Dean proceeds to salt the entrances to the room and is readying to use his knife. Then pockets it back into its scabbard as he called Castiel, while Sam and Theo are going around the room attempting to exorcise them. 

“Back to back, we use a standard exorcism ritual, will that work?” 

“Dean we don’t have time the rest of the group will know something is wrong by now.” Finally Sam just froze and stopped and then sat on the floor sobbing. Castiel went over and yanked at him. 

“We’ve got work to do, you’ve got a job you swore to see done, now do it.”

Sam stayed his position taking the yanking from Castiel. Finally he looked at Dean, “We’ll have to act fast this is going to be messy to say the least.

They stood back to back. Dean said “On three?” 

“Just do it Dean!” 

Dean braced himself and in a loud voice started, “Exorcizo te, omnis spiritus immunde, in nomine Dei Patris omnipotentis, et in noimine Jesu Christi Filii ejus, Domini et Judicis nostri, et in virtute Spiritus Sancti, ut descedas ab hoc plasmate Dei, quod Dominus noster ad templum sanctum suum vocare dignatus est, ut fiat templum Dei vivi, et Spiritus Sanctus habitet in eo. Per eumdem Christum Dominum nostrum, qui venturus est judicare vivos et mortuos, et saeculum per ignem.” Immediately there were gouts of black smoke from the cages as one demon after another was exorcized. Then Dean took his knife went around to all the cribs and rammed it home, finally stopping after 30 of them to vomit on the floor. They heard a pounding on the doors. 

“YOU’LL NEVER GET OUT OF THERE!” A male voice shouted. Then another howling tried to open the doors and found that though they could pull the doors open the salt prevented their entrance. 

“Dean to Theo, I’ll take Sam.” Castiel said disgustedly. They followed true and in a blink vanished only to reappear six blocks away.

Sam was together now, but still distraught at the exorcisms of the 8 infants he accomplished. Castiel looked at Sam then slapped him soundly.

“What!” Dean said starting forward but was held in place by Theo. 

“Don’t interfere. This is between Sam and Castiel.” Theo said. 

“No, it is between Sam and me.” The somewhat homey looking gardener said stepping out from the shadows. 

“Joshua.” Castiel said respectfully. 

“Yes, the Father has ordered me to look into this. Sam and I are going on a little trip, oh don’t worry, I’ll bring him back safe as a baby in its mama’s arms.” Then Joshua turned to Sam and grabbed his wrist, “Come along Samuel we have something to discuss.” With that they were gone.

Dean looked around quickly then heard sirens in the distance and motioned toward the Impala that was parked a few feet away. They immediately boarded and were soon blocks away and headed toward their hotel.

 

“What’s Joshua going to do to Sam?” Theo asked concerned.

“Nothing that he hasn’t earned for his betrayal.” Castiel said harshly.

“What betrayal?” Dean asked. “All he did was exorcise those he could, then panicked. “

“That was the betrayal, he swore to me before God that he would be faithful to this job considering it was eliminating a major demon nest.” Castiel said glumly.

 

In another dimension Sam and Joshua walked the gardens of God and looked around at all the greenery. Finally Joshua sat him down on a bench and turned to him. “You know how to keep a garden healthy. You’ve got to be religious in weeding it and sometimes thinning it out. Those babies tonight were lost as they did not know of the concept of free will, born perfect in all respects they had no choice in the matter except to accept the spawn. You freed 8 tiny souls to heaven, Dean, Theo and Castiel 42 souls. Then you froze on a job you swore before God and his angels you would do.”

“Nobody told me babies were involved. I can’t help it if I got a thing against killing babies. Sue me.” Sam said harshly.

Joshua actually laughed rocking back and forth slightly. He then stopped both the laughter and the rocking and turned a stern gaze on Sam. “You might think you’re being funny, but actually you flunked your test. God periodically tests His children to make sure that they are strong enough for the battles ahead, His messengers on earth and His angels.” Joshua sighed now and looked distraught for a moment, he appeared lost in thought then turned to Sam. 

“I’m sorry boy, I really am, but I gotta take this for now.” With that he reached out a hand and Sam arched where he sat as a small glowing ball exited his chest. “Don’t worry, in my garden all things grow, even grace. You gotta learn now how much this growing costs.”

 

“Isn’t there another way?” Sam asked settling back down.

“No, you’ve failed My test and I am a hard taskmaster some times.” Sam spun at the sound of the voice and saw that the garden’s owner had entered the picture. Wearing a natty overcoat and suit with a face made for smiling, and hair in a shock of standing spikes and curls. 

“Father?” Joshua said rising slowly. God motioned him back to his place.

“You’ve disobeyed me Sam, you’ve betrayed your brother a little over 5 years ago and you betray me now. You will have to spend some time in your own penance and earn your grace back. You will be set with some hard trials and you might succeed, but I will have no flawed vessels.”

“All humans have flaws.” Sam debated.

God raised an eyebrow and smiled. “True, but when the flaw involves the kind of grace you were blessed with I tend to take personal interest. Don’t worry during your time of trial nothing will happen to you that will kill you. You will be forced to live and you will earn your way back to My grace to retain your grace. But you will learn.” With that God was gone. 

Joshua sat there looking at Sam sadly. “Now it’s time for you to go and remember.” With that he touched Sam’s forehead and Sam found himself sitting on a hotel bed askew from Theo who jumped up shocked. Dean looked at him quickly. Castiel looked at him pityingly. 

 

“I’m sorry I let you down Cas. I let all of you down and I’m sorry.” Sam said quietly.

Theo reached out and touched Sam caressing his hair and then paused. “The Father has touched you.”

“What!” Castiel said now interested he walked over to Sam and touched him as well.

“Would you mind terribly telling me what you are doing with my brother?” Dean said coolly.

Castiel reached out and touched Sam’s shoulder then knelt down and gave him a rough hug. Dean was really confused now and Sam looked bereft. Castiel turned and rose and looked at Dean.

“You would say that his mojo has been taken. We say that he’s lost his grace.” Castiel told him.

“Okay, is this a permanent thing or temporary?” Dean asked.

Sam looked up at his brother the pain of his actions visible on his face. “Temporary, I have to earn my way back. God pointed out that first I betrayed you and now I’ve betrayed him.” Sam shrugged, “I can live without the mojo it just made the cases a lot easier with it.”

“You don’t understand Sam, we’ve got to get back to the salvage yard and fast. “ Castiel said concerned.

“And why is that?” Sam asked.

“You ‘re going to go through a withdrawal period, it won’t be as bad as when you were drinking the demon blood, but it will be painful nonetheless.” 

 

They piled in the Impala and Dean stomped the gas to try to beat the withdrawal symptoms. Theo was sitting in the shotgun seat with Sam and Castiel in the back seat. Sam paid little if no attention to the scenery they passed, his mind awash with guilt and the faint sensation of loss. He started the tremors just outside of the stateline between Wyoming and South Dakota, his leg started jumping and he initially attributed it to nerves. Until the twitching and jumping became uncontrollable. 

 

Castiel whipped off his belt just in case and was not disappointed when about 5 more miles distant Sam went into a full blown seizure. Castiel pinned him down and showed the belt between his teeth. Then seeing that he had no free hand touched his forehead to Sam’s and for the briefest moment there was a flash of light then Sam was just laying there snoring.


	2. Chapter 2

“Sorry about that Dean, I had to knock him out.” 

“Don’t worry about that. I’ll get us at least to a hotel for the night as soon as possible.” Dean said.

“Don’t, you and Theo trade out, I’ll have to keep an eye on Sam and monitor him. But we got to get him back to the trailer at least that’s pretty much a safe zone for him right now at least while he goes through the worst of this.” Castiel stated.

“How much worse are we talking Cas, fuming rabid, dog fury like when he was cramping for demon blood.”

“Jus t the opposite, he’s going to go through some massive mood swings, there will be symptoms like the withdrawal from the demon blood. The worst will come either tonight or tomorrow when he will attempt to commit suicide.”

“What are you talking about?” Dean demanded.

“This kind of withdrawal exhibits intense depression and melancholia. You may think it sounds like a pity party but to Sam everything he says he will believe. It’s u p to you two to keep him away from anything that could be used to hurt himself.”

“The cross?” Theo offered.

“The what!?” Castiel demanded.

“It’s an X framed device that is used to alternative sexual play, we can shackle him hand and foot to that until he rides the worst of this out.” Theo said.

Castiel considered for a long moment and finally nodded. “That might be the safest alternative.”

“One question Cas?” Dean started. “You could’ve just buzzed him home what happened with that?” 

“Transport of that kind is highly dangerous for someone in his shape. I’m going to petition God for an audience later and we’ll see what we can see. “ Just then Castiel’s cell phone went off, He quickly answered.

“Castiel?”

“Good we’ve found you. Please hold while I connect your call.” The voice said.

“I understand you are craving an audience.” A youthful male voice answered.

“My lord.”

“I know what you are going to do. You are going to plead Sam’s case, and believe me when I say that doing what I did literally hurt me much more than it will him. Those boys like some of my children on earth have proven themselves to be extraordinarily special.” God sighed long and deep.

“Father, is there anything that I can do to help him through this crisis?” 

“Not really, just be there as moral support he is going to have to find and work his own way back to me. His sin in not decimating those demon spawn could have been more catastrophic had you not taken some precautions. You see the demons possessed are still after Sam, they know his power when he is hyped up on demon blood. What you did saved his life in more ways than one.” God paused a moment. “You see the demon possessed in that building were planning to strap him down and literally give him a direct transfusion of demon blood, had that happened he would have been destroyed. They think to hype him up, but the demon blood mixed with the angelic would go to war, it would be like full blown AIDS times 10. This might serve to help you however, if he is blood bonded with another angel while it will not return his grace it will serve to ease his pain.” 

“Yes Father I understand.” 

“Good, I would have hated to have to go into detail on that. Now tell Dean to pull to the shoulder of the highway and wait for a dove which will cross his vision in a moment. Something positive for all of you will happen.”

“Thank you Father.”

“You’re welcome. Goodbye for now.”

 

“Dean pull over to the shoulder of the road.”

“What we’re making good time.” 

“God has ordered me to tell you to pull over now.”

Grumbling about wasting time he did so, in moments a white dove flew past the car and then the car was suffused with light for the moment and then it cleared to find that they were on one of the state highways leading into Sioux Falls.

“Thanks God! And I really mean that.” Dean then started the car and drove quickly through town to Bobby’s junkyard. He was always glad of the Angel Express but at the same time it gave his a strange feeling down inside as if they were being bumped to the head of an imaginary line somewhere.

As they pulled into the junkyard, they were surprised to see Bobby’s car missing. Dean did the best maneuvering and soon was at their trailer. After some tugging and lifting they managed to get Sam into the trailer where he woke between Dean and Theo. Castiel was following carrying two sets of manacles. They took Sam immediately back to the play room where he was lashed hand and foot to the cross with Dean letting the crosses support system lay the beams nearly flat. They had stripped Sam down and prepped the room for several days of this probably. Sam was just coming to full consciousness when the last cuff snapped into place. 

 

“What’s up guys?” He asked nervously.

“You had a seizure in the car and it would appear that the withdrawal is starting, we’re doing this for your protection.” Castiel advised, “Now for the other.” Castiel drew a silver knife from his waistband and slashed Sam’s forearm and then his, he then jammed his incision against Sam’s and they both cried out as the bond was made. Sam’s body seemed to drink greedily of the angel blood as Castiel did of Sam’s cleansing it and returning it to his body. After about an hour of this, they broke bond and watched again as the wounds seemed to heal themselves.

 

“How do you feel now?” Theo asked.

“Better…but damn I fucked up big time back there.”

“Yes Sam…you did.” Castiel acknowledged. “However once you ride this through you will have a single job in which you may earn some forgiveness from God. It depends on how you tackle the problem. For now try and rest.” Fortunately for several reasons the cross had several positions one which pretty much reclined to about a 30* angle or better. They improvised a sling to cradle his head and made him as comfortable as they could. Pretty soon Sam began to nod off. They waited until Sam was sleeping a natural sleep and then went into the living room. “What kind of job are you talking about Cas?” Dean asked.

Castiel shook his head, “I’m sorry Dean that is between me and Sam. He will do this one alone and if he succeeds he will be rewarded. But it will be probably one of the more trying jobs that he’s had to do. There is every possibility that the job could be worse than the one we just left.”

“And he’s got to tackle this alone?” Theo asked.

“Those are the orders I’ve received.” Castiel said calmly.

 

Then the withdrawal started in earnest with Sam’s body purging itself of toxins and pollutants, he writhed as he shat in the bucket under him in the playroom. Then the withdrawal started with his body craving angel or demon blood, it didn’t matter for right now he was a vampire in need of sustenance and while he had two grand sources there he couldn’t get to them. He tried cajoling and begging Theo to come closer, then mentally bade him to do so, but with his grace gone he was powerless to do anything but struggle. Dean and Theo worked around the clock talking with him in his lucid moments, caressing him in his sorrow, and Dean at to saddle his head in hands when failing to find a way to do himself in he was going to beat his head in. He hallucinated several times mostly around scenes of what could have been.

 

*blink*

 

Sam was back in the factory room with the cribs before him all of them occupied with Dean, Theo, and Castiel working valiantly to hold the demon possessed at bay, 

“Quick Sam it’s up to you do it!”

“I can’t”

‘You’ve got to you‘ve no choice in this matter, kill them all.” Castiel ordered.

“There’s got to be some other way.” Suddenly the doors broke and the room started filling with the possessed who initially attacked Dean and Theo, killing both of them easily the starting in for Castiel.

“You’ve betrayed us again.”

 

*blink*

 

Sam was walking along the bank of cribs looking satisfied, all the babies were exorcised and 50 small soundless corpses lay there. He was alone now, the other killed in various fights getting into the building. Dean he knew was roaming the halls with the Possessed now one of them.

 

*blink*

 

Sam was lying on his back, looking up at the ceiling in that rough room, and heard the voices of the others, “He couldn’t do anything when it came down to it.” 

“I always knew he was weak.” Dean said.

“I don’t understand Sam, why didn’t you use your talents and free these children.” Theo noted.

“Useless as tits on a boar hog.” Bobby said from the sidelines.

“Less than that.” Dean said.

 

*blink *

 

He looked up through tear filled eyes and saw the roof of the trailer and saw that he was still bound to the cross. He could smell himself, the sweat and sewer smell, rank and offensive. Dean and Theo were working round the clock to keep him wiped down all over with cool towels and they made sure that when he was even semi-lucid that he got some liquid into his body. Finally after three days of this torture to his system he woke and shook his head, he lay there for a long moment and then saw Theo out of his peripheral vision. 

 

“Theo?” Immediately the young angel was by his side.

“Sam! You’re awake.”

“Yeah, I’m amazed myself. Do you think there’s a possibility of y’all getting me off this where I can at least get a bath, I feel like hell.” 

Castiel came into the room looking solemn at first then taking in Sam’s appearance he smiled gladly. Castiel touched each shackle and it popped open and fell away. Then he and Theo helped Sam off of the cross.

 

“Oh man don’t get too close, I am rank.” Sam said fastidiously. Dean came in his eyes red and bleary with sleep deprivation. On seeing Sam on his feet and looking normal he ran for his and hugged him tightly. “Careful man, I reek.” 

 

“Then let’s go take a shower.” With that Sam permitted himself to be guided into the bedroom where Dean stripped down while Sam waited. Dean got the water in the shower running and then satisfied, took Sam from Castiel and Theo’s grasp and led him under the warm spray, washing him down as tenderly as a mother washing her babe. He loved on him at the same time, kissing him, and hugging him. More intimate than if they were in bed. He finally turned the shower off and they stepped out he carefully helped Sam get dried off and then wrapping a terry cloth robe around him led him to bed. Dean went next drying himself and donning another robe he went in and lay next to Sam, his Sammy, his little brother, his love. Dean was exhausted which probably accounted for his loss of control as he lay there crying silent tears. Theo contented himself with walking to sit behind Dean. He slowly ran his fingers through his short cropped hair, stroking his back and rubbing in the center of the shoulder blades. Dean cried for a while longer then managed to get himself under control. Sam was dozing but was able to be moved around properly on the bed. After seeing to their comfort Theo left the room for several minutes. Dean looked to Castiel, “He’s really clean of this?”

“For now, if he ingests any demon blood it’ll start out like liquor then it will become a poison. The best thing you can do for him right now is to monitor his actions until such time as God sends him on his task.”

“I still don’t like the idea of him going off on his own to take care of this ‘task’.” Dean said abruptly.

Castiel nodded, “I understand and pled your case earlier with God, there’s just no room for God to make an exception in this case. He treasures you two, but in your parlance, Sam fucked up.” 

 

Sam woke a short while later and happened to notice that Dean was leaning his head on Sam’s shoulder his breath hitching as it he were still crying. “Hey, shh, it’s all right Dean, I feel much better now, in fact I’m starved.” 

Right then Theo entered the room with a small tray with a fruit salad and glass of juice. “Something simple to start you out on, if you can keep this down we graduate you to big boy food.” Theo said with a grin. Then he bent and kissed Sam long. “I’m so glad you’re better.”

“Thanks” Sam replied, “I’m a long way from being back 100% but I’m definitely on the mend.” 

 

“Good, because there is the issue of your penance we have to discuss.” Castiel said from the doorway.

“Penance?” Sam said.

“Call it what you will but it is your chance to earn your grace back. I should think by now you’d be eager to get started with that.” Castiel commented.

“Okay so what do I got to do?” Sam asked.

“What you’ve got slated is a week to regain your strength, then you’re going on a mission, just you. You complete this mission successfully and a portion of your ability will be restored. By the way, don’t even consider using demon blood to infuse you, like I mentioned earlier that will kill you right now.” 

“Oh lovely.” Sam said sarcastically. “So what’s the mission?” 

“I have no idea that will be revealed later, but I can pretty much guarantee that it won’t be a cake walk.” Castiel nodded then turned and started to walk back into the living room. 

 

“Great I’ve got a mission coming up but have no idea what the parameters are, I’ve got zero ability psychically right now, something, which, I know Dean, I have come to rely on too heavily.” He sighed long and deep. “After I eat I want you to get me up and walk me, don’t mind my griping about anything, I want to walk every day at least three times until I can get out and jog a bit.”

 

“This is what you really want?” Dean asked.

“Let’s walk up to Bobby’s.” Sam said flatly.

“That’s a bit of a stretch isn’t it, especially in your condition?” Castiel asked concerned.

“That does it, Dean help me into my sweats, we’re going to Bobby’s” Sam said stubbornly.

Dean gave Castiel a look which blatantly said, “You just couldn’t keep your fucking mouth shut could you?”

On the deck Sam had one arm over Dean’s shoulders and one over Theo’s and Castiel followed close as they walked slowly at first and unsteadily as well; but in due time they’d made it to Bobby’s back door. They knocked and went in Bobby giving Sam a look of amazement.

 

“I thought you were still in lockdown?” Bobby said.

“Apparently some people think I need coddling.” Sam replied.

“I never said that.” Castiel started but Dean held up his hand.

“Further apparently, I have a mission I’m to go on at the weekend. And even better no one knows what the parameters of the mission is yet.”

“Just who set this trip up for you, God?” Bobby said sarcastically.

“Actually yes.” Castiel replied.

 

They got into the living room where Sam thankfully sank onto the sofa, he kept his mouth shut, although Dean was sure that he heard a couple of groans from his brother and when he got settled he definitely heard a contented sigh. Bobby went over and sat in his favourite armchair and looked at the four of them. Then he looked to Castiel.

 

“This part of your doing?” 

“Some of it is.” Castiel acknowledged.

“You can see he’s in no shape to be huntin a mouse much less what God or whoever has him hunt.” Bobby said angrily.

“Bobby, Sam’s mission is part, well, punishment.” Dean said quietly.

“Come again boy!” Bobby’s voice was a quiet rumble meaning that he was truly angry now. 

 

So they went into the gory details of their last hunt, what exactly had happened and why Sam had to be put in lockdown most. They emphasized that he did take care of eight of the demon kind but refused to do anymore. When Bobby heard what they had used to start off the demon spawn in he was furious and sickened. The story finally over Bobby had to nod solemnly. 

 

“Well under those circumstances I’d a balked too.” 

“I know you believe that children and babies are pretty much sacrosanct when it comes to erasing a demon, you hope you’ll never have to come up on one. Sadly it just doesn’t work that way. We don’t always get to choose who or what we’ll be hunting.” Castiel explained. 

“But babies, Castiel.” Bobby said disgusted.

“Even babies can be possessed.” Castiel said quietly.

That earned sour looks all around except from Theo who was looking embarrassed.

 

“What’s the matter Theo?” Dean asked noting the flush.

“Nothing just thinking on the past.” He replied.

“Must have been a good thought to make you go all red like that.” Bobby egged him on.

“Not really, no sir, not really at all.” Theo took a deep breath and let it out in a long sigh then he looked at Castiel, “Should I talk about this sir?” 

“It’s your choice, you were responsible in part for the event you can expiate some of your guilt by talking it out.” Castiel noted.

 

“Back during the middle ages, I was responsible for letting fleas, fleas of all things get loose that were tainted by Lucifer. They infested and infected hordes of rats and such who in turn infected people. It was the beginning of the black plague. We found and killed most of the demon spawn and then blanketed the cities in Europe in a sort of grace to kill out the rest, the thing is that by killing the demon the demon killed the host. I don’t know how many … “He paused now looking away for a moment, then biting his lip he looked back. “I don’t know how many children and babies were in that lot but it was in the hundreds and thousands.”

 

“You were just doing your job, Theo.” Sam started but Theo cut him off with an angry glare. 

“My JOB was to keep those demon spawn from reaching the shores, I had the perfect opportunity to sink that ship but for the lives of the crew I spared them thinking I could maybe hold the spawn in check until the crew debarked then kill the spawn with one blow. That’s what I get for thinking I was a full angel.”

 

Sam reached over and pulled Theo close but Theo angrily pushed him away. “Theo!” 

“No sir, with all due respect, God was right, yes they were babies, YOU FUCKED UP! 

So did I and I was chastised, you are getting the human version now of an angel’s chastisement, but know this, with you God is being gentle. Had the others failed those demon spawn would have infected countless others along the way spreading their kind.”

 

“Wait you’re saying demons can reproduce on contact?” Bobby asked seriously.

“When they are as pure blooded as those babies would have been, it would have been like the black plague all over again but worse.” Theo said appalled. 

 

Sam sat there quietly for a long while then he looked at Bobby, “May I have a drink please? Something strong.” He asked in a small quiet voice. He reached out for Theo again and this time he submitted to the embrace in fact he grabbed and hugged Sam deeply.

 

Bobby rose up and went over to his desk pulling open a drawer and pulling out a bottle, he looked carefully at Sam and then a glass and proceeded to start him with two fingers of Jim Beam whiskey neat. He walked over then and gave the glass to Sam, who knocked it back in one gulp.

 

“Another, please.” Sam asked again still quiet. Bobby complied reluctantly. He looked at Dean, “Tomorrow, after my morning shower and breakfast, you are going to see that I walk a full circuit of the yard.” He took the offered whiskey and knocked it back as well. “Thank you Bobby.” Then blinking his eyes as if blinking away tears, he cleared his throat. He looked up at Bobby, “Would it be too much trouble if I got something to eat?” 

 

“Sam what’s wrong?” Bobby asked. Dean raised a hand and helped his brother to his feet and walked back into the kitchen a moment. Those sitting in the living room didn’t move a muscle but could hear the sound of someone crying like a broken soul that would never mend. In the kitchen, Dean was holding onto Sam and letting his brother get the poison out of his system, soon he was sobbing, then the sobs started to quieten down. Dean hugged him close and smoothed his hair and he’d buried his head into Dean’s shoulder. Finally he straightened up and carefully cleared his eyes. He walked over to the sink and splashed some water on his face and cleared his throat. Then he turned and made it through to the dining room table before his legs betrayed him and he had to sit. 

 

“I’ve got some cold roast beef in the fridge, I’ll make you up a sandwich.” Bobby offered Sam nodded miserably. Then he took a long deep breath blew it out and cleared his throat again. 

 

“So Castiel when do you think that you’ll hear from the all mighty about this proposed mission and what do _you_ think it will be?” Sam asked.

“Personally I think this is going to be more a test of character than anything else, you will be placed in a situation as tremulous as the one you left behind. You will have to make a critical choice. You seen Sam back at that building, you had the choice between killing babies or later killing adults. Because one demon spawn take hold they are engraved into the very soul, every one of those babies though some would consider pure, were by the act of exorcism rendered pure again so they made it to heaven. And I can tell you right now, the recording angel was not very happy with receiving 50 babies at one fell swoop.”

 

Bobby sat the plate down in front of Sam and watched as he took a tentative bite, chewed, swallowed, and another. Bobby went over and poured him a large glass of milk to which he got a raised eyebrow from Dean and Sam. “You’ve had an empty stomach, you just threw 2 shots of good whiskey on it, I’m trying to help you keep it down. So go slow on the eating, don’t try to swallow the sandwich whole.” Bobby admonished. Sam took Bobby’s advice and did take it slowly, and it did threaten to rebel but it also absorbed some of the alcohol hence easing the other queasiness he felt. 

 

After a bit more Sam stood and walked carefully and deliberately into the living room and sat down between Dean and Theo. He looked at Bobby, “Thanks”

“Don’t thank me yet, I may be drafted to go with you on this mission.”

“No Bobby, the will not happen. God has ordained this mission for…” Castiel paused looking heavenward and then smiled slighty “Yes father.”

“One Monday next you are to leave for New York state, your destination is Rochester and your mission is simple in thought, you might think difficult in execution. There is a pharmaceutical company there that is marketing several new drugs, one of which that is going to leave within a month is supposedly to help people with AIDS. The drug is still under testing by the department in your government that does that kind of thing. The one thing that they don’t know is that the drug causes irreparable damage to the body specifically the liver after three doses. It will give temporary relief at a price. You will go as yourself, no alias, but with credentials that will identify you as a graduate of Stanford and you will be employed in the legal department. You job is to interrupt the shipment of this medication. To further complicate matters, you will going there as being HIV positive, that will occur on Monday morning before sunrise. If you succeed in this mission God will consider your position closely as to how much of the grace to release back to you. Remember…”

“I brought this on myself, yeah I know.” Sam said to Castiel’s monolog.

“Is he supposed to go on this alone?” Theo asked.

“Dean is specifically mentioned as to not go with him. It is a trust issue, but it is an issue that God specifically wants Sam to personally be involved in handling himself. There will tests of his character and his willingness to stand in the face of a personal test. So no there is no prohibition with your going Theo, if that is what you’re asking.”

 

Theo leaned forward and looked at Dean who was looking at the far walk his eyes intent and furious. “I can’t go but Theo can.”

“Yes” Castiel answered. Dean scowled, but Castiel stopped him, “Dean it’s not a matter of trust but rather a matter that you would have too great an interest in this and you would attempt to execute the plan for him.”

“Does Sam have to do this?” Dean asked.

“He has the choice of free will, he will wake on Monday morning HIV+, and there will be the pharmaceutical cocktail for his use on the bar. And he will be set up with a local immunologist who will take care of his needs. However, his taking this mission is totally his choice.” 

“Why?” Dean asked.

“Yes Castiel answer that one if you can.” Sam said equally.

“Sam, by us disrupting the scene at that “lab” we saw that 50 spawn were destroyed, that is but one such lab, you’re tasked to add that to your ‘to do’ list as you work these cases. You and hunters like you will be destroying these labs, running them further underground and causing more agencies to take note of them. But Sam, you had the power, you were blessed with that power, and you took an oath with the use of that power. You failed God, God will not be balked without dispensing punishment. It’s no different from the time that the Son sent the demons into the herd of swine. You are required to act, and you must dispense that justice accordingly when you are in a situation that such can happen. I’m sorry for you, truly I am.”

 

“So there is nothing I can do, I can either be saddled with being HIV+ and wait for that to blow up into full blown AIDS or I can take this fight forward.”

 

“Dean, Sam, your actions in this will affect millions around the world, you will effectively have the drug recalled, the institute put under the surveillance of the appropriate governmental agencies and the distribution of this drug interrupted until such time as it is actually deemed safe.” Castiel explained.”


	3. Chapter 3

Sam looked at Theo then Dean, his eyes brimming and fear ripe, Dean threw his arm around his shoulders and pulled him into a hug. Theo leaned against his back hugging him. Bobby sat there numb.

 

“And what happens to Sam after he does all this? I mean God looks at his deportment record on his report card and puts a Satisfactory or Failure, then he’s stuck with being positive?” Bobby asked.

“No he will have to live for a time with the disease but it will educate him and Theo and Dean in what type of demon they are facing in this plague for this century.”

 

Sam finally pulled back and took a deep breath and nodded, “Fine, then I choose to take Theo with me. He will representing as my partner in this.”

 

Castiel nodded, “By doing this Theo you share his affliction, as an angel you may shed this at will, but you will also be inflicted with the HIV strain. So do you really want to do this?” 

 

Theo sat up his eyes locked on Castiel’s his gaze hard and his heart cold. “I will, I am out of place for saying this and Father forgive me for thinking it. But this is too harsh a punishment for someone who has given as much as he has for the _fight_. He deserves better.” 

 

“It’s not up to me to agree or disagree with you, it is my place to listen and report.” Castiel said quietly. “Sam I am truly sorry that it has come to this pass.”

 

Sam took another deep cleansing breath and looked at Castiel and sank back on the sofa, “Well at least you’ve always been honest with me in dealing. Just like Theo and Dean, you might bend the truth a little from time to time, but you don’t shatter it.”

 

They sat for a long while not saying anything, Sam not daring to for fear of breaching that wall he had tried to build around himself to keep focused, Dean for fear of succumbing to the direct assault on his brother by what he was always taught to believe was an all knowing all seeing and loving God, Bobby who was boiling inside and didn’t trust himself to speak out for the moment.

 

Sam finally stood and started towards the door, he heard and felt Bobby and Dean at his elbows and shook his head. “Please I just want to stare at the stars for a bit.” Dean nodded and squeezed his brother’s shoulder. Bobby nodded and let him go, Theo was planted on the sofa seeming to know that Sam needed some alone time. Dean came back over and sat down next to Theo, the latter threw an arm around Dean’s shoulders and held him for a long moment, as long as Dean would tolerate. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to try and steal him from you, those rings you both wear prevent me from trying and I have no desire to face your retribution if I dared.”

 

“I know and I do trust you, it’s just hard…” He paused as he heard a soul rending scream tear out of Sam’s lungs in the yard. Dean started to get up and then sat back down. “I’ve always looked out for him you know. We’ve always been there for each other. Now it’s like God wants to split up a perfect team. It hurts damn it.” 

 

They sat in silence for several long minutes Sam still not returning, finally Dean rose up from his place on the couch, “I’m going to look for him, and I’ll be right back.” 

“May I come to?” Theo said rising. 

“No not right now, if he’s in the shape I think the last thing he’ll want is an audience and he’s going to be pissed that I came out to check on him.”

 

Dean exited the house and walked carefully down the steps getting his night vision going and looking around for signs of Sam. He walked around the lot looking and finally found him on the floor of the garage. He was lying there in the dirt and grease. Dean knelt and stretched out beside him then pulled him gently into his embrace. Sam could not stop venting his frustration, he thought he’d cried himself out at Bobby’s evidently he was wrong. He clung to Dean desperately leaning into his chest and sobbing for several more minutes, finally he took a deep breath and Dean seemed to understand for what and cradled his head against his chest as he let out another primal scream of frustration. After several long moments he pulled back from Dean wiped his eyes roughly and looked at his brother then fiercely kissed him with some kind of animalistic pull. They rolled around in the dirt and grease and oil spatters for several minutes, in a furious grasping and kissing fight. Sam was working out his frustrations physically, emotionally and sexually. Finally stopping he looked at Dean quizzically and then sighed long and deep. 

 

“Well at least we have four days of safe sex to play with. “ Sam said shakily.

“Let’s make them worth the time and to prepare for your return.” Dean said strongly.

“I guess we should go back into the house, I’m sure that by now they‘re wondering if I’ve gone totally berserk.” Then he stared at Dean for a long, long moment. “I wish I could say how incredibly much I love you.”

“You show it to me every day you don’t need to tell me anything. I know you love me. I love you too.” Dean replied.

 

Carefully they walked around the yard a little and then back to Bobby’s where they’d found Bobby had put on a pot of coffee and Castiel, Bobby, and Theo were sitting around with cups. The occupants of the house heard them walking up the steps and it was Bobby who was fighting with Theo to be first to the door. They both made it at the same time. Sam and Dean entered, Sam’s eyes red and swollen from the sobbing, Dean looking stoically angry and looking daggers at Castiel. He walked past Theo and Bobby to intercept Castiel and pull him aside. 

 

“I want to talk to Adam about this.” Dean murmured. 

“Michael you mean, Dean there is little more he can tell you that I haven’t already.” Castiel replied.

“There is an assurance I need and I want someone with high rank to give that.” Dean said. 

He took Castiel by the arm and walked outside, in the yard, quiet and alone Dean looked at the angel. “I’ve never tried to demand anything of you and when I have some of it was for selfish reasons. This may be one of those times, but damn it put in a call for Michael or Adam to come here.”

 

“He doesn’t have to my brother, I’m already here.” Dean turned and faced Michael/Adam. “I know what you want to ask and I’ll do my best to see that at least Theo is empowered enough to protect him.” Then Michael turned control over to Adam for a moment. 

 

“Dean, I love him too. I love you both. I want him to succeed as much as I want you and he to be together, I would love to be with you as well, but I’ve got an important role to fill and it’s not so bad, Michael is a just angel. Even when he fought Lucifer.” Adam said quietly. “For brothers, they’re as tight as you and Sam.”

 

Michael was back in control now, “I know your anger and in a sense you’re justified in feeling it, but God did not come to this decision without rational planning. Know this, the HIV strain your brother will be infected with is the least virulent strain, but you must not tell him this, on any tests it will show as the most virulent strain, he will be their guinea pig for a bit. But even though he will undergo some physical trials he will escape whole. I promise you that, you will see your brother again, this I vow.” With that Michael extended his hand, Dean sober faced as a preacher took it and Michael/Adam pulled him into a rough hug which after a moment Dean relaxed into the fight to control his own emotions.

 

Then Michael was as quickly gone surprising Dean slightly. He turned to Castiel. “Ok Cas, let’s get back to the party.” He said solemnly.

 

Inside Theo, Sam and Bobby were sipping coffee with Bobby telling of some the hunts he’d been on with John which were raucous ones, anything to break the funereal mood in the room. Dean walked over and picked up his mug of coffee and grumped “Cold”. Castiel touched the side of the mug and suddenly steam rose from the mug as it was instantly reheated. 

“Damn but you are handy.”

 

“See, y’all getting all girly over nothin’.” Bobby said in his usual gruff way. “At least what you’re going after isn’t a boogey man.” 

 

“Don’t be too sure of that Bobby,” Dean stated, “I’ve been doing some thinking on this and it would be just like a demon to provoke this path and move this shipment forward.” Dean looked out the window for a long moment and took a long breath he let out in an angry burst. 

 

“You all right?” Sam asked him.

“Oh I’m just dandy, I’m peachy, I’m sitting here fine and healthy but come next week you’re going to have AIDS and fighting a demon laced case all with one backup. I just fucking fine!” Dean finished angrily.

 

“Dean…” Castiel started. But Dean held up his hand. 

“You know I like ya Cas, but anything you say right now will set me off so please zip your lip.” Dean stood and walked to the door without looking back. “I’ll be down at the trailer.” He said pulling the door shut behind him and doing that hard as well. 

 

Bobby looked at Castiel, “You gotta admit this is one shitty deal that Sam and Theo’s being dealt here. I personally think God is not playing with a full deck on this one, but then that’s just my opinion.” Bobby said sitting back with his now whiskey laced mug of coffee. 

“That’s just it Bobby, I think this is a raw deal as well, but the mission we were in the middle of had much further reaching affects than just those 50 infants. It doesn’t make doing the job any easier but we were giving those poor infants the most merciful thing we could do by exorcising those demon spawn. And for what it’s worth, you take one infant, the couple goes to a shopping center or church where a group of people are around to make a fuss over the infant. The infant touches or is touched by them they will reproduce in the new host. So exponentially speaking one of those infants could immediately infect say over 100 individuals, those 100 go on and infect 1000 or 10,000, in less than a month you would have at least a third of the world’s population demon kind, that is why these farms are on our high priority list to hit, fortunately God in His wisdom can sense where infants are being affected and can point us in the right direction.”

 

Theo rose from his place, “I’m going to go down to the trailer as well. This may be a two person deal.”

“With Dean, in a fit like this, 10 wouldn’t be enough.” Bobby huffed.

 

Dean was walking at a fairly good clip, Sam was doing his best to keep up but was flagging still not fully recuperated. 

“D-D-Dean, wait up bro.” Sam huffed leaning against some nameless wreck trying to keep his balance and getting a full lung of air. Dean had stopped and when he saw what was going on, gave himself a mental kick in the ass, and ran back to Sam. 

“Sorry Sam, I kinda lost it back there.” Dean said looking at his big little brother solemnly. “I’m just pissed that’s all.” 

“That’s enough.” Sam said taking another gulp of air then pushing up to a standing position, “Let’s sit out on the deck for a while okay?” 

“Sure.” Dean said reaching around Sam’s waist hugging him to him to support him but even so for Sam to support Dean. After walking several yards, Dean sniffled, Sam looked down as that walked and saw the wet streaks on his brothers face.

“Allergies are a bitch this time of year.” Sam said apropos of nothing. Dean quickly wiped his cheeks but Sam chuckled. “I’m scared Dean, flat out terrified. We’ve faced a lot of hoo-doo in our day, but this is like the time, that fuck Zachariah, took one of my lungs.”

They walked along slowly watching the night sky and listening to nothing except the sound of a set of approaching footfalls. In a few moments Theo walked up and looked up at Dean and Sam, nothing was said, nothing needed to be, Theo did probably in Dean’s book the most girly thing in the world and took his hand, clasping it and interlacing his fingers through Dean’s but somehow Dean couldn’t pull away or even get embarrassed. They got to the trailer and lay out on the deck, no chairs, no blanket just lying on the dew laden boards of the deck. They stared at the night sky for an hour without speaking.

 

“Sam.” Theo said quietly.

“Yeah.”

“You realize we gotta go buy condoms come the weekend?” 

“Yeah.” Sam said tiredly.

“Well do you take snug, reg, or extra large?” Theo said straight faced. Which caused Sam and Dean both to turn their heads to Theo who was smiling gently, and in an instant, they were all laughing. They continued to lay out there now a bit relieved by the laughter, and just enjoying each other’s warmth and body heat. Sam was the one to break the mood. 

“You want to go in now?” He asked. 

“What I want right now is this.” Dean turned towards Sam and kissed him gently, not brusqueness no rush jus t a deep soulful kiss. 

“And right now the last thing you two need is me intruding, so I’ll just go in and crash.” Theo said walking towards the trailer door. 

“See ya in the morning kiddo.” Dean called.

“Thank you.” Sam said with a smile.

Dean turned toward Sam then and they wrapped arms around one another in a desperate hug and series of kisses. Theo eased the door shut to cut off the light intrusion from inside the trailer.

Sam returned the kisses in the same gentle manner even though their hugs were desperately clinging.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam slowly released the hug to unbutton Dean’s shirt the cool night air stirring his nipples to attention, Dean did the same for Sam noticing the goosebumps that popped up. Dean grinned and kissed the tip of Sam’s nose with a quick nip. 

 

“Would you rather go inside?” Sam asked. 

 

“Sure if you want to.” Dean said looking deeply at his brother. 

 

“Well I don’t mind losing my shirt to the weather, but I’m afraid my pecker has other notions about the cold.” Dean stood, and offered a hand to Sam who took it and levered himself up from the deck. Leaving their shirts on the deck they walked into the trailer and then into the bedroom which was bedecked with candles lighting the room, the sweet scent of beeswax and a few other herbs permeating the air but not to excess. The bed was turned down with a rose on each pillow. 

 

“Oh shit, candles yes, bed okay, but roses for God’s sake.” Dean said.

“Hush, it was done with a good heart and good intent.” Sam said.

 

“Then he should’ve left some M&M’s” Dean said with a smile as he shut the door gently. They walked over to the bed and slowly undressed each other, kissing each body part as it was exposed. Sam watched as Dean lay down first pulling him onto the bed. There was no touching of their sexual organs or any part of that right now. Oh that’s not to say there wasn’t unintentional touching of their dicks when they pulled each other close in several wonderful hugs. But there was a lot of body kissing, nipping and licking. They both were rock hard and throbbing by the time they did get around to their dicks. 

 

Dean looked to Sam and quietly, ever so gently, asked, “Usually I ask you to fuck me silly, but for tonight will you make love to me?”

 

Dean leaned back and let Sam have full control of the situation, Sam leaned into and they kissed more ardently, Dean massaged Sam pectorals and then pulled him on top, feeling the somewhat heavy, but full naked length of his brother cuddled on him, Sam rolled off next to him and smiled kissing his nipples, nipping at them in turn. Then they began just touched one another in various places while they kissed, they did this caressing kissing for several long minutes and then Sam was ready for more, without letting Dean touch his cock he pulled back, propping up Dean’s legs he dipped down and licked and prodded at his anal ring delighting in the sensations he knew he was producing in his love. And for Dean this was always a thrill because as Sam bragged in a few bars, “Ladies how many men do you know that can eat a quart of ice cream with just his tongue?” He did make love in a very sensual and loving manner with Dean, loving on every inch of his body. 

 

Then Sam already pumped took a dollop of lube from a small bowl that was sitting by the bedside and spread it on his swollen cock, finishing up with running his hand along the cleft of Dean’s ass. The came the penetration, long, slow, and deep, with long luscious thrusts, a bit and twisting and at one point Sam added a finger to the mix stretching Dean a little more. Then he started to pick up the pace and at the same time started to stroke Dean’s own dick. Each stroke ending with a delightful twist at the head that he knew drove Dean up the wall.

 

They continued making love in the fashion, and it was making love not fucking, then he knew it was especially good for Dean as he noted the whimper which meant he was hitting Dean’s prostate and sending thrills of pleasure running through his body. They continued in this fashion for several long moments when Sam felt the pressure to release start to build and suddenly the rush came up from his balls, exquisitely pleasurable and painful at the same instant. Dean gasped as he could feel the explosion of come splashing his guts. After several more thrusts Sam withdrew and slid down in the bed to start sucking on Dean’s dick feeling the throbbing of his pulse in his manhood. He sucked up the pre-come and started working on Dean’s dick in earnest and in short order heard Dean let out a small cry of pleasure as he came in volume. Sam swallowed then swallowed again, loving the bittersweet taste of Dean. He finally squeezed and lapped up the last and then moved up in the bed next to Dean who this time was smiling in that soft quiet way of his. 

 

Sam then lay back and pulled Dean into an embrace, loving the way their bodies seemed to fit together like a glove. Dean shook his head in negation and Sam knew why, he was refusing to believe that after everything they’d come through together, they were going to be separated, and worse, that Sam was going have to endure what was to come. Sam could feel some of the dampness on his chest and he noted that again there were silent tears coming from Dean. 

 

“God I am such a fucking wuss.” Dean said finally pulling himself together.

 

“Shut up, I love it when you are; you spend so much time holding at this shit in that it’s going to kill you. You deserve the occasional bout of venting.” Sam said tenderly. “Tonight was beautiful and I thank you for that. Tomorrow night is leather night just me and you.” 

 

“I can’t wait.” Dean said with a faux shiver of excitement. “I’m sorry I carried on like I did earlier.”

 

“I do Dean,” Sam said his voice slightly choked, “You knew that in 4 days time I would be infected with a killer disease. I would be sent on this alone and that there is a chance I might not return. Like that’s a surprise and you want to take the rest of this week to send me off in style.”

 

“That pretty much sums it up.” Dean said plainly. “Just leave off the send me off part, it makes it sound funereal somehow.”

 

Sam smiled then and replied, “Ok you’re going to see that I get on the road with the intention of coming back so you can fuck me silly.” 

 

“Works for me.” Dean said nodding. Sam rolled his eyes momentarily.

 

They just lay there for long moments looking at the candles as they danced their merry dance. Then they each took a side of the room and blew out the candles at first noting that the smoke drifted lazily up and then was gone. There was no lingering smell of smoke from the blown out candles, they reached to last of them together and then walked each other back to bed. Moments after tucking in and snuggling against each other they were sound asleep. 

 

The morning brought a slight tap at the door at about the time that Theo knew they’d be awake. He opened the door and brought in a tray bearing two cups of coffee prepared the way they happened to like. Sam and Dean yawned widely as Theo served them dressed in nothing. They thanked him and then as he started for the door, Dean said, “uh where do you think you’re going?” 

 

“Back to the living room sir, to give you both more time to wake. Dean slid over a bit in bed and patted his side of the mattress. Theo looked at Sam who was smiling over the rim of his coffee cup and Theo conceded the point and came back into the room and crawled into bed with them. “How are you feeling this morning?” Theo asked quietly.

 

“Still pissed at God, but overall not too bad.” Sam plainly stated.

“Same here.” Dean flatly stated.

 

“I understand, well I mostly understand, that’s the problem with being a heaven bound angel, while you’re serving there at least for us in the lower cadre we basically have no free will, we are subject to His doctrine and wishes.” Theo shifted nervously. “But now I come to understand why humans sometimes directly question God’s will.”

 

“It’s because we are human.” Sam noted.

 

“By the way,” Dean asked, “did you get your sexual energy worked out last night?”

 

Theo blushed and then smiled. “Not really, we have a mental way of basically taking a cold shower. It works most of the time.”Dean sat his half filled mug on the bedside table and reached a hand under the covers until he felt Theo’s half hardness. It didn’t take much stroking until he was up to full hard. 

“Dean?” Theo said carefully

 

“Shh baby boy, this times for you. Come on and roll over me to get between Sam and me.” Dean placed his coffee mug on the side table; Sam took another sip from his mug and did the same on his side table.

 

Theo knew better than to argue and complied, feeling Dean’s muscles and main muscle pressing into him made him shiver with lust. Dean kicked the sheets and comforter off them then he made his way down Theo’s body, until he reached the root of the problem. Carefully he took Theo’s dick in hand and slowly stroked it, Sam in the meantime was busy kissing and giving some love bites to Theo’s neck and shoulders. Dean began exploring his anus with one spit slicked finger then worked up to two and finally three, each addition bringing a higher pitched moan of delight from Theo. Dean proceeded to love on Theo’s chest, stroking his firm ab muscles, nibbling at his pectorals and leaving several marking love bites all over his chest as did Sam. 

 

He looked down a moment in his lust and saw the bites and grinned, “Marking your territory?” Theo asked.

 

“Yup.” Dean answered.

 

“No one else has access but you two?” Theo pressed.

 

“That’s right.” Sam smoothly answered.

 

“I can deal with that.” Theo said lying back grinning and twisting as he felt Dean’s fingers crook slight inside and then he felt stars as Dean’s probing fingertips stroked that wonderful gland that was pitched just so in a man’s body. 

 

Theo gasped and moaned then he started to shift and roll in the bed and Dean pressed his assault with the three fingers with Sam slowly stroking Theo’s erection. Now kissing it, sucking on his balls, tongue teasing the skin on the underside of the cock, Theo was leaking pre-come in volume now. Sam lapped it up and stroked his meat for more. 

 

After about 10 minutes of this wonderful attention Sam looked at Dean who nodded and then with a grunt he pulled Theo on top of him, allowing Dean space to help maneuver Sam’s cock into place and then with another grunt Sam started to fuck him with slow easy strokes, at the same time Dean introduced a finger along with Sam’s cock, when he felt that Theo was relaxed enough he introduced two, after several more minutes of making love in this fashion, Dean straddled both of them and carefully placed his cock on top of Sam’s and they both started fucking Theo. 

 

Theo let out a very loud moan and the double intrusion and was about to balk when the anal muscles relaxed a bit more and all he could say was “harder”. Sam and Dean traded startled looked, Sam shrugged and started pumping in earnest with Dean matching his speed, the double stimulation was enough to send both the brothers over the edge after a few more minutes. 

 

They both came filling up Theo’s ass with their combined seed. Theo groaned, then yelled as he came in mighty spurts, this double stimulation apparently to his pleasure as well. Theo half collapsed onto Sam who hugged him tight, and then they all three shared kisses and additional strokes to work out all their orgasms. 

 

The three of them rolled out after several minutes just snuggling and headed for the bath for a shower. The shower was as sensuous as what they’d done in bed considering that Theo was the bath boy and did all the soaping and washing of Sam and Dean before taking care of himself. After rinsing the two brothers down good, Theo got on his knees and gave ablutions to their respective cocks. 

 

They donned their terry cloth robes after a quick dry down and headed for the kitchen where the scent of sweet rolls was coming from the oven. Theo looked at them in his defence and said, “Well you had to have something other than a protein shake to get the day started.” Then he blushed a little bit and said almost shyly, “that was a first for me.” 

 

“Huh, what’s that?” Sam asked.

 

“Two on one. That’s the first time I’ve ever been fucked with two cocks, we have got to do that more often!” Theo said greedily.

 

“Oh God we created a monster.” Sam murmured.

“Fuckzilla!” Dean blurted causing them all to laugh.

 

Sam and Dean shared a laugh and they all sat with their respective mugs of coffee. The rest of the week went pretty much in this same fashion, Sam and Dean would have a nightly romp then all three would exhaust or charge themselves up the next morning. It was on Sunday at two minutes before midnight that Sam pulled out from Dean, leaving his brother to wonder ‘what the hell’. Then Sam quickly skinned on a condom and resumed his fucking of Dean, on the stroke of midnight, Sam grunted, groaning he rolled off of Dean and he was gripping his crotch, at the same moment he moaned as he shot the first of his poison seed into the condom.

 

“Oh God Dean!” Sam moaned through held back tears. “It hurts.” Then as suddenly the pain stopped but Sam knew he was different now, he knew he was tainted meat. And faced with that prospect he did what any sane person would do and burst into hysterics. Theo came running to the feral cries and screams that came out of their room. 

 

Standing in the doorway he could only watch for a moment while Dean tried to comfort him then Theo ran over and joined Dean in soothing Sam down, which took the better part of two hours. Finally calmed down Sam stared at the ceiling for a long moment before trusting himself to speak. 

 

“Are you packed up Theo?” He asked.

 

“Yeah, you?” 

 

“Yup” Sam murmured. “Tonight we share this bed for the last time until this fucking hunt is done.” He rolled over to face Dean for a moment, “I don’t want this to sound maudlin,” he reached up and caressed Dean’s face, “I love you so damn much.” 

 

“You too.” Dean answered the realization of what was going to happen setting in. 

 

Then he turned to Theo, “We’re going to have some interesting days ahead. I hope you’re ready.” Sam said with a half way grin. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned over to be soul kissed by Dean. Sam pulled back in horror. “Dean! You can get infected.” 

 

“Sam I could die in a car wreck but I don’t care right now.” His voice amazingly still but also thick with emotion. 

 

The next morning Dean helped Sam dress as if he were an invalid, but it was something Dean was wanting to do. “I’ve just got a bad feeling about this Sammy, you be extra careful up there.” 

 

“No way I’d be less, We’ve got something to come home to.” Sam remarked as he and Theo headed towards the house, there they loaded up Theo’s Shelby and looked around the yard. Bobby and Castiel was there as well.

 

“When I’m successful in this I expect God to uphold his end of the bargain.” Sam’s voice was like silk on steel. “Bobby, I’ll keep you posted okay?” 

 

“You better boy!” Bobby said controlling his own emotions. Castiel looked at Theo and Theo returned the look coolly. They got in the car and were soon gone. 

 

Bobby turned to Castiel, “Have they a chance of success?”

 

“My best guess is that they have a better chance than if you or Dean went. This is a case which is going to involve some mental exercises, and he better be on the ball.”

 

“He’s my brother, he’ll be fine.” Dean said firming his jawline.

 

Heading out of town, Theo took the interstate as they were in an unmarked unknown car and started out for the Northeast coast line. He was well aware of what they were walking into and yes, he was scared. The first 50 or so miles was spent in basic silence until Theo finally broke down and asked. 

“Sam, sir, what did you…”

 

“Drop the sir. You’re not my houseboy on this trip, you’re my partner.” Sam said turning towards him. “Sorry but I’m a little keyed up right now.”

 

“That’s okay, I’m not doing much better. “ Theo said commiserating.

 

“With respect Theo, you’re not the one carrying the virus.” Sam said sarcastically.

 

“With respect Sam, I am. Sorry about that, but I am carrying the virus the same as you. Did you think that God would partner us without taking care of all contingencies.”

 

“That son of a bitch.” Sam muttered and looked at Theo when he heard a sharp gasp. “Wha..”

 

“I’ve been called much worse.” A tired British accented voice said from the back seat. 

 

“Sorry, but I’m still getting my head around the fact that I’m a walking weapon of mass destruction right now.” 

 

“I understand,” God started. “The thing for you to keep a focus on is that this is the main distribution facility, you take it down you will stop this from spreading and stop one of Pestilences forms of attack.”

 

“Wait a minute I thought we iced Pestilence.” Sam said thinking back.

 

“You destroyed the host he was in for the moment and you severely weakened him but you did not stop him in fact you just pissed him off now he’s taking his pound of flesh.” God said calmly.

 

“And you just let him?” Sam said aghast.

 

“Sometimes these little tests are in order. “ 

 

“So we are basically lab rats in your maze to play with?” Sam said harshly.

 

“No indeed, you are wonderful creations born of love who occasionally need a push to get on the right road. For you well…you know where you buggered the pooch, so take it like a Winchester and move on. The pity party is over as of now, it is time for you two to start planning and acting like partners, instead of a troop leader and a boy scout!”

 

“Yes sir.” Theo said worriedly.

 

“I got you boss, loud and clear.” Sam replied. And just like that the Father was gone again.


	5. Chapter 5

“You were about to ask me something before we got sidetracked.” Sam started.

 

“Nothing much, I was just going to ask what you did before you started hunting?”

 

“I don’t think there much of a time when I wasn’t except for that time at Stanford, that was a sweet time, I was doing pretty much what I wanted, and going where I wanted, studying heavy to become a lawyer, and then Dean shows up.”

 

“And you’re back in the hunt.” Theo finished.

 

“Yep, back in the hunt. So what were you doing before you got saddled with us?” Sam returned.

 

“I was a…well a file clerk, I helped St. Peter keep the records in order. The only time it really got overwhelming was during World War II and on September 11, 2001, that was hectic in the view of modern time, and this war over in the Middle East hasn’t made it any easier.” 

 

They drove on trading stories back and forth, joking with each other becoming more comfortable with each other’s company in a way that was totally different than when they were in the trailer. Theo was starting to relax and open up more as was Sam. It was into the night when Sam called a halt to their travel and they booked a hotel room for the night about midway through Illinois. They ate in the hotel restaurant joking and kidding then retired to their room. Sam looked at the bed solemnly. Then sat down and called Dean.

 

“’Lo?” Dean answered.

 

“Dean…” Sam started to be interrupted by an excited voice.

 

“SAM! You okay?” 

 

“Yeah we just stopped for the night is all. I just …”

 

“Just what Sammy.” Dean’s voice was soft as butter.

 

“I just wanted to hear your voice.” Sam replied.

 

“Same here,” Dean said, “same here bro, the bed’s going to be cold without you tonight.”

 

“I feel the same way, and I got to tell you I love Theo like a brother,” he looked at Theo, “but in a way I feel like I’m cheating on you.”

 

“Give Theo the phone…”

 

“Dean” Sam warned.

 

“Do it.” Dean waited then 

 

 

“Dean?” Theo’s voice was hesitant and nervous, “I gotta admit that in some weird way I feel like a mistress causing him to cheat.”

 

“Get that thought out right now. I trust you and I trust him. When you come back we’ll have what they call a polyamorous house, but we’ll still be the same, you got me?” Dean said firmly.

 

“Yes sir.” Theo said quietly.

 

“Good, now you fuck or get fucked by Sam and you can pretend you’re me if you want. Just remember who wears that other ring.” 

 

“That’s what I’m talking about.”

 

“If it makes you feel any better when you return you’ll be disciplined along with Sam, okay?” Dean offered.

 

Theo actually shivered, “Sounds wonderful, I’m looking forward to it.”

 

“Now give the phone back to Sam.”

 

He did and then “Sam, I just told him that he better know who wears that other ring and all, but I also told him to be my presence in bed with you. You think you can handle that?”

 

Sam responded quietly, “Yeah, probably, “

 

“Sam, I miss you too. So I guess I’ll have to snuggle up with your pillow.” 

 

Sam smiled for a moment and Theo felt relieved. “Talk to you later, okay?”

 

“Sure. Hey Sammy…”

 

“Yeah I love you too.”

 

“Bye.”

 

Then the connection was dead. Sam looked at Theo and they were both nervous as two teenagers with the parents sitting in the next room. Finally Sam threw his arm around Theo’s shoulders and pulled him into a hug. 

 

“So he wants me to treat you as if you were he. Boy is he opening a kettle of fish with that one.” Sam said smiling.

 

“Look I know you feel uncomfortable about this.”

 

“Look yourself, let’s get undressed and go to bed, I’m tired from riding and I’m sure you’re tired from driving. We’ll work this out in the morning, but for now, sleep looks good to me.” Sam then stood and started stripping. Theo did the same and then they crawled into the bed together Sam putting Theo on the side closest to the door. Sam then slid under the covers as well cuddling up to Theo’s back.

 

“I do love you too Theo. We can do this, we just have to relax.” Sam said reassuringly. Theo snuggled down and spooned into the caress. Suddenly he could feel Sam’s flaccid penis pressing against his ass and while he didn’t flinch he just melted into the feeling of a connection. 

 

In the morning however it was a different matter, Sam was sporting some serious hardwood in his erection while he was asleep, it woke Theo because he could feel Sam’s dick head pressing against his anal ring, Sam blissfully unaware and leaking pre-come from the dream he was having was thoroughly lubing up Theo’s ass, then he felt penetration and then a deep sigh from Sam, then Sam shifting slightly, his dream getting him a bit more worked up and he started moving in the bed. Theo was rock hard how and he reached down and started pulling on his angel meat. He jacked his dick at the same speed as Sam to match him, then suddenly Sam woke and started to pull out but Theo clinched down on his dick. 

 

“You’re not going anywhere sexy. You’re going to finish what you started.” Theo said gruffly.

 

“But a condom.”

 

“Sam we’re both infected what difference will a condom make between us.” Theo reasoned.

 

“Theo this is no joking matter!” Sam said diffidently.

 

“No joking going on, just matter of facts, we’re both infected, what’s the harm at this point.”

 

“Plenty.” Sam said pulling out quickly and skinning a condom on, at the same time skinning one onto Theo. 

 

Sam resumed the delicious pace and in moments was shuddering and then he shot and shot and shot. Theo worked a little while longer on his and then shot his wad. Afterwards they removed the condoms and knotted the opening shut, then looked at the twin pale green latex sheaths each containing its own dose of poison. Then Sam took them and threw them in the trash can and grabbed Theo in a good morning snuggle.

 

“Well I think that puts that question to rest.” Theo said with a grin as he rolled over and kissed Sam good morning. “We can have sex, and I can be Dean for you.” Sam grinned his acceptance. 

 

They showered making love again under the heated spray, with Theo being in the dominant position. This time with Sam thinking maybe there would be some safety if he pulled out when he came. He was woefully ignorant about AIDS and HIV something he would correct over the next few days. Finally they got out of the shower and dressed, then loaded the Shelby. After breakfast they were back on the road again this time talking with more ease and mostly having Sam talk about some of their adventures. He had hundreds of stories to tell, some muddled in his mind but others clear as crystal. 

 

“Yeah then there was the time we were dealing with some vampires in Maine, now that was a trip in itself.” Sam started and was off and running on another tale of adventure. Theo smiled, he was getting to know an entirely different side of Sam and through Sam, Dean as well. 

 

It was late that evening when they pulled into Buffalo, New York, Theo looked in the Atlas he kept in the back seat and found Rochester, He also found a strange kit bag, he handed it to Sam while they sat in the rest stop planning their next move. Sam opened the bag to find several pill bottles, some with his name, the alias on it, some with Theo’s name on it. Driving on for a bit they saw several motels at the next exit. They booked a room at a Days Inn for the night, and sat out the bottles then took the requisite dose recommended. Still bemused by it all Sam looked at his pill bottles compared to the lot that Theo had. 

 

“Wait a minute I got an extra bottle more than you.” Sam said quickly.

 

“You’re bigger.” Theo said laughing.

 

“Only in body in where it counts, you got me beat by two inches.”

 

Theo shrugged, “His parents must've been doing steroids when they were conceiving.

 

“Ya think!” Sam joked punching him in the ribs causing his to double over in a fit of giggling, Sam amused by this new turn of events proceeded to get a full on tickling match, of course with Theo being a bit smaller he managed to get his share in as well. Soon Theo was on top of Sam and grinning.

 

“I see what it is that gets Dean’s juices pumping with you. You are incredibly fun and playful, and damn sexy.” Theo said with a sigh. About then the phone rang. 

 

Sam answered, “Yeah.” 

 

“Hey handsome.” Dean said into the line.

 

“Hey yourself stud.” Sam said with a grin still in place.

 

“You sound cheerful, must be a better day.” 

 

“Well I still miss you like hell, but Theo just found my vulnerability.” Sam started.

 

“Ah, your tickle zones.” Dean said grinning to himself.

 

“Yeah, I think we called it a draw, mainly because if we’d gone on much longer we’d pissed our pants.” Sam said with a laugh.

 

“God that sounds so good to hear.” Dean said wistfully.

 

“What? That I about pissed my pants?” Sam said mocking.

 

“No doof, your laugh.” Dean commented.

 

“My laugh?” 

 

“Yeah, your laugh. “ Dean quipped back at him.

 

“I could give you more.” Sam said seductively. “Strip.”

 

“Sam I just got out of the shower, I’m laying on the bed buck naked.”

 

“Okay give me a minute to catch up, oh by the way, Theo, “ Sam said in an aside, “You’re in this too, strip.”

 

They were then naked and Sam motioned Theo onto the bed beside him. “You can only touch your own meat or a part I direct you too okay?”

 

“Uhmm I like this Sammy.” Dean said throatily

 

Sam then set the phone on speaker and laid it at the head of the pillow. “Can you hear me all right?” 

 

“Fine.” Dean responded.

 

“Good this makes it easier, now if you were here what would you do?”

 

“Hold you down on the bed and fuck you silly, while Theo was fucking me.” Dean said, “No wait, I know what you want, I’d start with your neck cause I know how crazy you get when I start nibbling there, that’s one of my favourite zones on you. Then I’d work down your shoulders, though right now, being that there is such a distance between us you’d get some serious love bites. You too Theo, I’d work on you both at the same time. Two gorgeous hunks of male flesh, damn straight I’d do everything in my power to love on you two. Then Sam I’d start to work on your pecs while jacking on Theo, getting that beautiful prick of his up to full mast. I’d then suck each nipple long and lasting, I’d suck them until they were so tender you’d have to wear bandaids over them to wear a shirt. Then I’d start down your abs to your stomach teasing your navel unmercifully.” 

 

Dean paused and then “Tell me what you would do if I were there.”

 

Sam’s voice was thick as he was fisting his dick the same as Theo, “First Theo and I would each undress you slowly, kissing and sucking at the flesh revealed. Once your dick would be exposed Theo and I would be on each side of you kneeling and taking turns sucking your engorged cock. Then I’d let Theo continue on the front while I went around to the back to start rimming you, teasing your butt pucker until it blossomed open then I’d tease it some more.” He and Dean could heard Theo moaning from the stroking he was getting while both of them were doing no better.

 

Dean’s voice came back thick as well, Sam could tell from the sound that he was close. “Then while you would be eating me out I’d start pumping my cock into Theo’s fine turned ass, feeling his ass muscles clenching at the intrusion and hearing his gasps and m-moans, oh shit man, and yeah, I’d suck on his neck reveling in the feel of your tongue.”

 

“Oh I like that idea.” Sam started, close himself. “I’d have finished slurping my way to glory having got your hole all primed and then I’d stand and sink my seven and a half in to the root in your ass, not giving you time to adjust, just like you…” They were interrupted as Theo came with a shout. “like it.” Sam said grinning at Theo giving him a kiss that resounded on the telephone. “By the way I was kissing both of you right then just like I’d love to feel you raw boned self fucking me like you said you would when I get back. I love the feel of your cock, so strong, and thick.”

 

“Oh Gods Sammy your pushing me over the edge.”

 

“Don’t hold back on my account I…oh shit…OH!!!” Sam said as he bucked on the bed and came in thick spurts. Then he heard Dean groaning the same as his was coming as well. They allowed each other time to come back down before continuing the conversation.

 

“I think we should do this again.” Sam offered.

 

“Oh definitely.” Dean complied.

 

“You got my vote as well.” Theo replied totally relaxed now.

 

“You two grab a shower, I’m going to grab one myself and think of you as the water stripes me.” Dean said.

 

“Okay, that’s a thought to run for our next encounter.”

 

“Sammy take off the speaker phone for a minute.” Now Dean’s voice sounded different slightly choked. Then after a moment he spoke again clearing his throat. “Uh I know I don’t say this enough and I know that you say that my actions speak for themselves, however, I love you so goddamned much it hurts and this separation is testing my limits. Hurry back man, please. Now give the phone to junior.”

 

After another moment, “Theo?”

 

“Yeah…” Came the tentative response, 

 

“First, do me a favour and relax yourself, I’m not going to bite your head off if you make love to Sam, I trust you and believe it not I actually love you too, but most of all I miss having you around. You really brightened the place up and our trips up as well. Take care of business and get back here.” 

 

“We will, and Dean, I love you too, I love you both, just please bear with me as I work through this in my head. We’ve been on dozens of hunts together, and we’ve had a blast, but you trust me with a lot and I don’t want to fuck up a good thing.” Theo remarked.

 

“As long as you work it through before you pull into Rochester tomorrow. Remember you’ve got to act as a partnered couple, you remember what I’ve taught you? Well, now you really get to put it to use.” Dean explained.

 

“I will. Here’s Sam.” 

 

“We’ll be fine Dean; I’ve already got this worked out in my mind about how to make introductions.” Sam said confidently.

 

“Just remember what I said.”

 

“I will” Sam stressed. “Goodnight.” He said with a grin.

 

“Night babe.” With that they both clipped their phones shut, Sam sat up in bed now and looked at his phone for a long moment then got up reached in his personal kit bag, removed the charger and hooked the phone up. He turned to come back to bed with a tear tracking each cheek. Theo met him halfway into the bed and took him in a long hug, not saying anything not needing to. Theo seemed to understand now even more so the attachment mortals have between one another.


	6. Chapter 6

“Do you realize this is the first time in five years we’ve been on a hunt together, just me and you?” Theo said.

 

“Yeah,” Sam said with a sigh.

 

“I think I understand better why couples who have been together for a long period of time are so loyal to the other.” Theo responded. “The separation even voluntary hurts doesn’t it?” 

 

Sam didn’t trust himself to speak and just nodded.

 

“I hope one day to be lucky enough to have someone to love that deeply.” Theo said nuzzling Sam. “Ok girly moment over, you and I are covered in spunk, shall we shower?” 

 

Sam laughed and slapped Theo’s rear playfully, “hit em.” 

 

They lay together that night sleeping peacefully and in the morning they got up, showered and had breakfast over which they made their initial plans. They each dressed more of the executive cut but with an edge with Sam in a fine cut suit of black with a very light pinstripe spaced throughout. Theo donned a purchase of his after selling a car he’d worked on, it was a suit made of leather, finely grained, perfect fitting. 

 

Sam looked at him in that and immediately got hard. “Damn we better get going before I fuck you here and now.” 

 

At the restaurant, Sam looked at Theo over the table. “I’m to the understanding that we are expected at this company so we won’t have to worm our way into their good graces.”

 

“Sam, one question, in this partnership who the dominant?” 

 

“I’ve not given that much thought Theo, I mean I sort of thought we were equals working together.” Sam said.

 

“As working partners yeah, I guess so, but as lovers which is what they are going to be looking at mainly, after all we are an oddity in this day and age to some, and we have no idea how we’ll be received. I can tell you this much I may be your senior in age, but you are my senior in the hunt, so you take the dominant role.”

 

“If that’s what you want.” Sam said.

 

“No Sam, you’ve got to be more assertive, just like you are with Dean when you take the dominant role in the bedroom.”

 

“Right, you’re right. Very well, you are the sub in this relationship.” Sam said his tone sharpening slightly. “I’ll be fair with you, and you don’t get loaned out, you are mine, and mine alone, just like I’m yours in this relationship. Let’s do this thing.” They got up left a tip and left the restaurant. 

 

The drive into Rochester was scenic as it was blissfully short, Sam pulled over in a rest stop and pulled a brief case up from the back that he found in the car the previous night. When he found it he merely shrugged as if it were expected. He popped the catches and opened the case inside were a few papers to make it look official, plus an offer letter from Phaeton Corp Pharmaceuticals. He looked at the phone number and dialed in. 

 

“Phaeton Corp Pharmaceuticals, how may I direct your call?” 

 

“Human Resources please.”

 

“May I ask who’s calling please?” The anonymous voice asked.

 

“Sam Winchester.”

 

“One moment please.” The receptionist replied.

 

A pause, then a pickup with a much perkier male voice. “Sam, this is Ian Broadchester, we received your package last week and think you’ll be perfectly suited for this position. When can you come in?”

 

“That’s just it; I’ve just arrived in town and need some directions.”

 

After several minutes in which Sam scribbled down the directions, he then hung up and started directing Theo; amazingly enough it didn’t take them that long to find the company. 

 

Sam started to get out of the car and noticed that Theo was holding back. At least they did dress the parts they were to play in this drama. “Sam, am I supposed to go in with you?” 

 

“This time you definitely do, they expect me to show up on their doorstep with partner in tow, that’s what they get.” They got out of the Shelby and walked up the pathway leading to a building of a Frank Lloyd Wright design. Theo opened the door for Sam and they entered and walked up to the desk to greet the secretary with the anonymous voice.

 

“I’m Sam Winchester, I believe the Ian Broadchester is expecting me.” 

 

“Just a moment please.” She said calmly. Then rang through on her switchboard to the Human Resources department. “Mr. Broadchester please.” A pause, “Sir, I have a Sam Winchester and” she looked at Theo,

 

“Theo Winchester.” He said proudly.

 

“I have a Sam and Theo Winchester here to see you.”

 

“Yes sir…yes sir…yes sir!!” Her manner changed completely she was most conciliatory and gave Sam directions to the department even offering to escort him there herself. 

 

“That’s quite all right, the directions are clear, thank you you‘ve been most efficient.” Sam replied.

 

Following the directions given they were soon as a door marked appropriately and they entered. Inside was quiet action from several desks. In a moment a fiery young executive came striding up smiling.

 

“Sam, Theo. I’m Ian, right this way please.”

 

He led them through to his office, “May I offer you something to drink? Coffee, tea, water?” 

 

“Water would be fine thank you. Theo?” Sam asked.

 

“Yes some water please.” The functionary reached into a private stocked cooler and pulled out two bottles of Conastoga Bottled water, the poured it up in glasses. Passing them around he sat back down with his glass. 

 

“Welcome to Phaeton Corp, our legal department is going to really thrive under your guidance.”

Sam flushed slightly under the praise. “Well, I will try to do my best.”

 

“No worries about that, your package from Pfizer Pharmaceuticals was very glowing, I’m just curious as to why you left such a large concern for our small operation?” Ian asked.

 

“That was just it Ian, Pfizer is a large concern. In fact it was too large; I’m young enough to appreciate entrepreneurship but jaded enough to not want to saddle myself with the load. You’ve seen my résumé, well all that glowing recommendation is fine in a major Wall Street business, but quite frankly after being diagnosed as HIV positive…”

 

“Something which we are more than conversant about and can accommodate any need.” Ian said quickly.

 

“Well I want something away from the hustle and bustle for a while.” Sam actually worked up a slight laugh, “To tell the truth I’m still working my head around the fact that we’re positive.” He said indicating Theo.

 

“Well you’ll find that our company is more than accommodating and that you and your partner will be covered under our medical plan, which takes effect immediately. May I show you your department and your office?”

 

“By all means.” Sam said gladly. With that he rose from his seat as did Theo and stepped out into the HR department again, followed by Ian who now took the lead. 

 

 

He took them back to the front entrance, “I always feel it pertinent to guide new people in from basically point A, as this building can be a trifle confusing to some.” 

 

They walked over to an elevator and after a moment the doors opened and they stepped in, Ian punched 3 and they noticed nothing as the car moved. Once they debarked the walked down one hall, to an intersection, turning left, they walked a few feet down to a door marked Legal. Entering they noticed that there were four cubicles occupied by various secretaries and around the perimeter of the office about 6 separate offices.

 

“This is the main conglomeration of offices for legal, your office is right through here.” 

 

 

They walked down a side corridor in the department to a large cherry wood door marked CLO with his name newly added to the door. Being the sub partner in the relationship Theo grasped his arm. Then looking at him, “I told you all that work would pay off.” 

 

“I certainly hope so.” Then he turned to Ian who seemed to be waiting for an unspoken signal and then he reached out his hand and opened the door into an office of about 14 x 16 feet. A large oak desk dominated one end which sat with its back to the window which looked out over the side lot of wooded land. 

 

“Would you like to take your desk for a test drive?” Ian offered.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam walked around and sat in the ergonomically designed and very comfortable leather office chair. He must’ve looked surprised and pleased. Then he stood and walked over to Ian, extending his hand. “This is more than adequate. When would you like me to start?”

 

“Let me take you upstairs to our CEO’s office and introduce you to your boss and he will lay out his expectations.” Ian said smiling.

 

They exited and walked back through the halls to the elevator. Once in they went to the 6th floor and debarked. They were shown to an office with massive double doors. Ian pulled one open and Sam and Theo entered the room, a secretary was there keeping order among the various functionaries who were there to meet when she looked up she smiled a warm smile which put Sam at some ease. 

 

“This is the new CLO?” She asked Ian.

 

“Margaret, this is Sam and Theo Winchester.”

 

“Excellent, Mr. Armbruster is expecting you. One moment please.”

 

Another businessman hopped up and confronted the secretary. “Hey I’ve been waiting two hours to see Mr. Armbruster.”

 

“I’m afraid his schedule is pretty well booked today, I’ll try to squeeze you in, just be patient.” The secretary replied softly, and then motioned to Ian, Sam & Theo to enter. As Sam walked by he looked at the secretary.

 

“You’ll probably squeeze him in tomorrow.” Sam whispered with a grin.

 

“If that.” She said smiling pleasantly.

 

“Gentlemen, come in, welcome to Phaeton Corp, we’re a small branch pharmaceutical manufacturer but we’re starting to get noticed on Wall Street.” The CEO said smiling. He walked around his desk and met Sam and Theo midway. “By the way we are sort of semi-formal around here so a full suit isn’t required unless you’re representing us in court, God forbid.” Armbruster said, shaking hands. “Geoff Armbruster.”

 

“I’m Sam Winchester this is my partner Theo.” 

 

“Good to meet you both, please sit down, take a load off.” Geoff said. “We’d like to start you in let’s say Thursday, I am assuming you just got into town and don’t have a home yet?”

 

“You are very correct.” Theo said with a charming smile. “We are hoping to do some house hunting later today.”

 

“Good idea, in fact,” He took a slip of paper from a small wooden dispenser, scribbled a name and number, “Call Julie over at Remax, she handles most of our newcomers and does a great job getting you settled in.”

 

Theo took the slip smiling still, “Thank you all help gratefully appreciated.” 

 

“Now Sam, the case load is real light right now, our biggest issue is getting the paperwork pushed through to trademark a new drug, the only holdup is the FDA, so come Thursday I’ll brief you on that and we’ll get you started. “

 

“Thank you Mr. Armbruster,” Sam started,

 

“Geoff please, I get enough of that from our first rung employees.” 

 

“Very well, thank you Geoff, it is appreciated.” 

 

They talked on for a while longer over some of the benefit plans, the locale, and Ian offering to show them around. Then they broached what Sam knew was going to be a sensitive topic. “It doesn’t concern you that I’m positive.”

 

“Sam, I’m sorry that you tested that way, but, we’re going to support you, not hang you out to dry.” Geoff said primly. 

 

“Thank you very much. I find that that is a very sensitive topic, and one a lot of people don’t like talking about. I’ve been newly diagnosed and I’m on a good regimen two of the drugs bears the Phaeton Corp logo. Plus they are treating me well, well I should say that they are treating us well.”

 

“You too, Theo?”

 

“Yes sir, Sam and I got engaged last fall and I came into the picture being positive.” 

 

“Have you set a date yet?” Geoff asked.

 

“Date? Oh for a wedding, we have the civil union but no formal date set, we’re working on that.” Theo replied confidently.

 

“Well I can recommend you to several open churches in the area that you might want to consider, if you don’t mind my being so bold.” Geoff said.

 

“Not at all, we were going to look about that after we got the housing issue settled.” Sam returned.

 

“Then unless you have some questions, welcome to the Phaeton Corp family.” Geoff said with another extension of the hand for shaking.

 

Sam did as did Theo and they were escorted out. “Ian a moment please. Gentlemen I’m sure you remember the way.”

 

“Sure.” Sam said smiling. “Thanks again.” With that they headed to the elevator.

 

In the office Ian and Geoff shared a look, “You’re thinking that this is _the_ Sam Winchester?” Geoff said with a smile, his eyes now coal black.” 

 

“All indications point that way,” responded Ian.

 

“Well time will out him and then we’ll take real good care of the bastard.” Geoff said coldly.

 

In the elevator Theo smiled and leaned into Sam. “I’m glad to see that they were so welcoming, I mean considering we are complete strangers to this part of New York.” The elevator dinged and the door opened. They walked into the parking lot still close to one another. “The elevator has a cam in it.”

 

“Probably a bug as well.” Sam said to Theo.

 

“I hate paranoia.” Theo said.

 

“Well the first thing we do is to get this Julie to set us up in an apartment, something preferably furnished. Then we start snooping.” Sam said equally paranoid to an extent.

 

In town they quickly found the Remax agency where Julie worked, she had them settled in her office with cups of coffee and a brochure in front of them. 

 

“This is a quality Townhouse / Apartment complex just inside the city proper near medical facilities, and shopping, but not so near as to create a traffic jam around the complex. You stated you’d prefer something 1 bedroom, maybe a studio apartment, and preferably furnished.” She pursed her lips and using her computer accessed some listings, “Yes, University Plaza does have those amenities if you request them in advance which we will do.” She immediately picked up her phone and dialed a number, yes let me speak with Louise, thank you.” She waited a short pause, “Louise, Julie here I have a young attorney and his partner looking at possibly locating at your complex if you have a furnished studio or 1 bedroom open. A 2 bedroom? Hhhmmm Let me ask. She has the studios booked right now but has a 2 bedroom that she will be glad to rent to you for the Studio price.” 

 

“When can we take a look at this?” Theo asked showing where his authority lay in this relationship.

 

Julie held up a finger then spoke back into the phone, “They’d like to take a look, when would be a good time? Okay, we’ll be over in a few minutes then.” After hanging up the phone she looked at them smiling, “She can accommodate us for an immediate showing if you’re interested.”

 

Theo nodded as did Sam. “Two bedrooms will be no different than keeping up that townhouse we had in Philly.” Theo looked at Julie, “Three bedrooms, den, dining, living, it just went on, the firm thought he should have an entertainment palace and we are not dinner party people unless we are invited out. We prefer cozy to overflowing. Plus smaller place means less housework for me.” Theo practically gushed.

Julie was grinning now and stood, “Well let’s go take a look.”

 

After riding over and taking the initial walk through they sat down in the office of the complex owner and filled out the appropriate paperwork and waited the customary hour for the credit stuff to get processed. Once that hurdle was cleared, Sam presented his own credit card for processing of the deposit and first month’s rent. They were then given the keys to the apartment and then went back to Julie’s office to finalize matters with her. 

 

“So how much do we owe you for a finder’s fee?” Sam asked politely.

 

“Put that away,” She said waving at his wallet. I was more than happy to get you connected besides I am under contract with Phaeton and they pay for any requisite fees which in this case theirs not. However if in the future you decide to settle here, I would appreciate your giving me a call so that I can be of further service to you.”

 

“Thanks very much, you’ve been most helpful.” Sam said with a charming smile, he and Theo left the place and drove over to the apartment units and to their apartment.

 

Theo opened the unit up and after turning on the Air Conditioning unit to get some of the mustiness out of the apartment, Sam brought in their bags. One of which looked like an old Doctor’s Gladstone bag but was his tool kit, which once they were in the apartment he ran the EMF detector over the whole apartment to search out any bugs. Sam and Theo then ran salt lines around every window that would or could be opened and a strip of the salted plumbers putty across the threshold. They set protection bags in each corner of the unit and then settled back on the couch relaxing, Theo clutched Sam around the waist.

 

“Oh darling this is perfect.” He gushed.

 

“Oh for crying out loud, Theo we are behind closed doors now.” Sam argued.

 

“I know but I also know how much that my perky attitude like than can be annoying. And with Dean not here, I thought it would be appropriate for me to fill in for the grumpy old bear.” Theo said mockingly.

 

“Dean is not a grumpy old bear…well most of the time he isn’t.” Sam stretched his long legs out and looked around. “This actually is a nice place, beats a motel room that’s for damn sure, only difference is that we are the maids of this place. So just for me, let’s try not to junk it up okay?” 

 

“Yes dearest. Now it’s been a lonely two days, and I feel the road all over me, so I’m going to take a shower and if I remember right that shower is big enough for two.”

 

“Ok you horn-dog, get up and let’s go.” Sam said quickly.

 

“Wait, did I do something wrong?” Theo asked.

 

“No why.” Sam asked puzzled.

 

“Well I didn’t know if you were saying that because you meant it or because you were exasperated with me.” Theo said with a puzzled look on his face.

 

Sam took him in a hug and smiling said, “I truly mean it, I’m just tired and I guess I do come across sounding put out, I’m sorry, that wasn’t what I meant.”

 

“Good because I’m looking forward to this assignment, it would be even better if Dean were with us.” He said.

 

Sam nodded and replied, “I wish he were here too.”

 

They picked at each other in the master bedroom as they undressed and then got into the shower, luxuriating in their space, at least for now. They found that yes the shower was more than adequate for two people in a variety of positions, many of which they tried out and found to their liking. They got out when the water was starting to run cool. Toweling each other off they made it to the queen sized bed in the bedroom and collapsed.

 

Sam suggested that they just snuggle and doze for a bit, after all they’d been on the road a while, they’d had an early day, and mainly he was just tired. He first checked his watch and discovered that it was time for a dose of his meds, so getting off the bed he bounded into the living room where he got their satchel with their medicines in it and they each took their requisite dosages. He then stretched out on the bed, Theo laying down and curling up with his head lolling on his shoulder and in moments they were breathing quietly and evenly as they snoozed. Their nap took them through the better part of the afternoon and they did finally get up, dress and they went out for supper. After that they came immediately back to the apartment where their clothes went flying hither and tither in the bedroom.

 

They collapsed back on the bed but this time for a decidedly different purpose than the original they kissed, hugged, nipped, and nibbled on various body parts. And just being the two of them they had time to be a bit more inventive. It was in the middle of their 69’ing that Theo halted for a moment looking up at Sam who was busy working on his dick. Sam pulled off and looked at him. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Sam asked quickly.

 

“I miss Dean.” Theo said

 

“I do too, now shut up and get back to what you were doing.” Sam said with a laugh even as Theo did the same. 

 

They entertained themselves in this fashion for some time then after orgasming they rested for about 20 minutes and started working on each other again, this time for a longer more intimate connection in that Sam was sunk hilt deep into Theo who was crying out with the pleasure of being fucked so thoroughly. Sam pulled out after a few strokes and threaded a condom on. Theo looked puzzled.

 

“Look I’m still learning about this safe sex shit, so indulge me.” Reinserting his dick he proceeded at a spanking pace, doing just that as well as he was stroking into Theo, giving Theo’s ass cheeks a swat every now and then hard swats at that, so that when Sam finally came and Theo was bridging with the ecstasy of the pain and pleasure, he grabbed Sam in a hug while Sam was still hilt deep in him and kissed him deeply. 

 

“I love it when you do that. Can you help me down here?” He said looking down at his cock.

 

Sam threaded a condom onto Theo and them swabbing some lube on he proceeded to straddle Theo, lowering himself gently at first onto Theo’s dick then tightening up his ass muscles and proceeded to ride Theo in long delicious strokes, building his pleasure then just when he thought Theo was at the point of exploding he stopped and grabbed the base of Theo’s cock. He proceeded to do this for about four times, until tears were streaming from Theo’s eyes and he was begging Sam, so this final time Sam rode him to completion and he felt Theo’s dick buried as deep as he could get it, pulsing with the orgasm, Sam quickly bending down to smother Theo’s sounds with a kiss. Because in a situation like this Theo was a screamer, it was a good thing for them that Bobby had the trailer on the property otherwise they’d be a lot of sleepless nights for the hunter. Sam grabbed Theo who was still in him and rolled over with him so that he was on top. 

 

Theo looked down at Sam and was about to speak when he shut his mouth and proceeded to nuzzle and hug Sam around the chest. They rose and stripped off their condoms knotting the open end and tossing them in the trash. “You make taking a shower so much more pleasurable.” Theo told Sam.

 

“You’re pretty good yourself in that department.” Sam replied. Then Sam rolled out of bed and stretched getting his cell phone he called Dean.


	8. Chapter 8

“Hey I was looking for your call.” Dean said quietly.

 

“Sorry, Theo and I just got in from supper and a shower.” Sam said.

 

“And a romp?” Dean responded.

 

“Yeah, hey I’m not going to deny it, but I do miss you Dean, we both do.”

 

“I could come out for a few days.” Dean suggested and Sam was damn tempted to take him up on that.

 

When he spoke again Sam’s voice was sad. “You could but it might put a kink in this case that I’m supposed to be working.” He told his brother. “Hey for what it’s worth, I’ve got an amazing helpful CEO for a boss or he’s a demon running a real good cover.” Sam started.

 

Dean’s voice was cautious, “You and Theo just be careful okay?”

 

“Promise you we will be, so tell me what are you up to tonight?” 

 

“Just had dinner with Bobby and we watched some tube and now I’m settled back down here at the trailer for the evening.” Dean said longingly. “What are you up to.”

 

“Thinking about some of the things I’d love to do to you.” 

 

“Really like what?” Dean asked.

 

“I’d love to kiss you till your lips are nearly chapped, then I’d snuggle down in that wonderful little mat of hair you have on your belly and just over your crotch. You know how much I love to nuzzle there.”

 

“Yeah.” The voice was disjointed and Sam immediately knew what Dean was in the middle of.

 

“I’d kiss and nipple my way down your legs to your feet where I would suck and tongue each toe just like you like for me to do to you in private. Then I’d come back up the inside of your thigh to your crotch where I would proceed to lick and nibble on your ball sack. I’d be making a buffet out you and I would suck and tongue each of you balls, swirling my tongue around and over and under each nut. Then and only then would I even start to work on your cock, for that I would kiss the length and then lick the head taking special care to pay attention to that little area behind the head that you love to have tickled by my tongue, then I would take the head in my mouth.”

 

“Oh shit” Dean breathed into the phone.

 

 

“And I would proceed to wrap my tongue around the head of your cock, teasing it the way I love to do that I know drives you up the freaking wall. And then, oh yes, I haven’t forgotten, I would go down on you until my nose was brushing your bush, I’d proceed to bob up and down, twirling my tongue and sucking deep on you until I had you just at the vital edge then I’d pull off for a second and immediately launch myself back down on you and take you as you come in my mouth and throat. I’d suck you dry.”

 

Somewhere in the middle of the last Sam heard a slight whimper then a grunt of pleasure and then a groan as he knew Dean had come. 

 

“Happy now baby?” Sam asked.

 

“Umm hmm.” Dean said in the afterglow. “You could make a fortune doing phone sex.” 

 

“Nah, I only like to do it with you.” Sam replied.

 

“Glad for that.” Dean responded. “Gonna call tomorrow?”

 

“Baby if I don’t call you by 7pm every night, consider that something is up and I don’t mean being in bed with Theo. You got me?” Sam said firmly.

 

“Understood.” Dean said languorously. 

 

“Love you.” Sam said smiling.

 

“Love you more.” Dean replied.

 

“Get some sleep babe.” 

 

“Oh yeah.” Dean said.

 

“I’ll call you in the morning to get your day started off rumbling as well.” Sam said with a grin.

 

“night.” Dean said clicking his phone shut.

 

“Good night.” Sam said closing his phone as well.

 

Sam turned and saw Theo in the door of the bathroom manhandling his manhandle. Sam smiling walked over to him and took over the job bringing him off with three quick jerks. Theo collapsed against Sam and looked up guiltily. 

 

“Sorry for listening.” 

 

“No problem, just don’t make it a habit okay?” Sam chided softly.

 

“I won’t, but damn you give good phone sex.” Theo said smiling. 

 

Sam laughed and swatted his ass. “In the shower with ya.” 

 

It wasn’t long til they were tucked under the covers contented and sleepy. The next morning woke them to a gray day, overcast had moved in overnight and resulted in a light drizzle. After breakfasting the first thing they did was do grocery shopping. Then back to the apartment, then a casual walk around the complex to familiarize themselves with the layout and possible exits should they need them. Sam was in heaven as he found a whole foods market close by with a health food section that nearly got him hard. Theo looked it over carefully, and then chose a few things at random from the vegetable and fruit display. 

 

Finally Sam and Theo returned to the apartment and were met inside by Castiel. “I figured this would be the best way to communicate. The shipment is 10 days out and counting, the drug in the shipment is Atlatil. And yes it’s unapproved and will be going out anyway.” 

 

“We’re pretty sure that we are dealing with some demons in the company.”

 

“Oh you are.” Castiel told Sam, with that Castiel sat down across from them. “I may have to break down and bring Dean up here, I’ll have to consult with my superiors on that first. This operation is turning out to be larger and more complex than we originally thought.”

 

“Castiel, in my experience, and with hunting that is considerable, the more you overthink the plumbing the easier it is to stop up the drain.”

 

“Explain please.” Castiel said not catching the quip.

 

“It means the more difficult you think a situation is the easier it is to circumvent it.” Sam replied with a grin.

 

Castiel nodded his understanding clear now, but at the same time looking worried, “I still think I’ll check with the upper echelon about getting at least one more set of hands on this.”

 

“Thanks but we can handle this, I don’t want Dean mixed in this if you don’t mind.” Sam said finally. “You may have problems getting this but this is one way we poor humans show our love for one another, by taking on major tasks and basically handling the hard shit ourselves.” 

 

“I understand, just remember that you do have help if you need it.” With that Castiel was gone.

 

Sam looked at Theo for a long moment and sighed. “We better start planning. First thing is that I do is contact the FDA and give an anonymous tip. Maybe set up a communications line with them. “

 

“You can do all that?” Theo said wonderingly.

 

“You’d be surprised what this sexy geek can pull off from time to time.” Sam said.

 

“Massively.”

 

“Huh?” Sam started.

 

“Massively sexy geek.” Theo said dodging a pillow.

 

“Geekling” Sam shot back laughing.

 

Theo spent the rest of the day watching and listening to Sam thread his way through the various channels of the government using a prepaid cell phone that they had picked up on one of their excursions out into the world this one registered to Carliss Riekkan. Sam managed to set himself up as a mole for the FDA and he knew without a doubt that he would have to trip the alarm when he was well away from there. 

 

The rest of the week was equally spent with research in commodity markets, layouts and floorplans of the facility as well as Thursday on his first day starting with tackling the paperwork the boss wanted done, then getting his secretary to contact the plant manager to arrange for him to be toured through the facility. All this accomplished he waited for the go signal and was not disappointed when it came later that day with the CEO calling him up in his office. 

 

“Hey Sam, Geoff here, how did you enjoy your tour of the plant?” 

 

“Fine sir, you’ve an excellent facility here, very much top quality.” 

 

“I hear a but.”

 

“Well there was an area I wasn’t permitted into. They said it was the experimental station and that I would have to be wearing basically hazmat gear to go in there. Is that safe for the rest of the plant?”

“Definitely, look I’ll take you through there myself this afternoon, nothing much to see in there. Just some lab animals undergoing various tests for sensitivity.”

 

“Sir I have to tell you I am uncomfortable with that idea.” Sam said patiently.

 

“I understand, I don’t like using them either, rather we had some of them people off death row to work with, at least as gruesome as that sounds and as heartless at least it would make them of some value to society.”

 

“Not a problem with me sir.” 

 

“Good, good, look I’m having lunch over at the Agathon Club, it’s a country club not far from here, how about you join me as guest.” 

 

“Sounds like a plan, when shall we meet?” 

 

“Give me about an hour and a half to wrap up some loose ends here and we’ll get on with it.” Geoff said cheerfully.

 

“Okay, I’ll give you a call back at 12:30 and we’ll go from there.”

 

“Good, thanks Sam.”

 

Hanging up Sam did not seem to pay much attention to his surroundings although he’d already found two cameras and at least three bugs. He smiled and whistled tunelessly as he went through the stacks of paperwork and checked his watch periodically. It was right at 12:30 that his phone rang. 

 

“Ready if you are.” Geoff said.

 

“I’ll be right down.” Sam said wrapping up his own work and grabbing his jacket walked out of the office to meet with the CEO for their lunch date.


	9. Chapter 9

In Geoff’s car a new model Jaguar they sped across the ways to the country club in the car they talked of basic inconsequential’s and settings, going over some of the case work that Sam had to work on. 

 

“Yeah if we can get that paperwork pushed through we can get our market opened into Europe and maybe parts of Asia. We have some folk interested in China and a couple of markets in Germany that are looking for a bit of expansion. That’s just between us, word gets out that I mentioned that and you were to invest in the company well, it could be considered insider information.” 

 

“That’s quite all right sir, I’ve some money invested in the market, but mostly in mutual’s and a couple of old time pharmaceutical houses, I’ve got my broker set to buy a packet of Phaeton but I’m going to wait until this news has broken before buying just to be on the safe side.”

 

“Thanks Sam, ah here we go.” They turned down a long elm tree lined drive that pulled up to a massive New England edifice of a house. Their lunch was peaceful enough, more talk about some company situations and some of the casework he was working through and a pitch for Sam and Theo to become members of the club.

 

“Julie tells me that you’ve chosen one of the nice units at University Plaza, good place, they’ve got it together.” 

 

“Yes, much better than our place in Philly. That townhouse was murder.” Sam said with a grimace. “We ended up putting a group of our furnishings in storage for now until we find a dream home up here.”

 

“Good you’ll like it here, close enough to major cities, and Rochester’s no slouch, but you also got that country feel with the suburbs, hills, and forests. Plus we are close to the Canadian border so you can go across and do some excellent shopping there from time to time.” Geoff told him.

 

They talked further about their families and relationships, about friends left behind and new friends to meet. Basically it was a good icebreaking luncheon. Then leaving they got back to the building and Geoff tapped Sam, “Come on we’ll go suit up and I’ll take you on a tour of the “forbidden zone.”” Geoff said with a laugh. 

 

“Okay, sounds like a winner.” Sam replied checking his pocket for the prepaid cell phone, he speed dialed the number quietly as they made their way to the locker room, there they donned the protective gear, Sam palmed the cell phone and put it in one of the suit pockets. Once in the facility Sam noticed that it was just what Geoff said it would be a room filled with cages of animals all in various stages of testing. But strangely all being treated like pets and being cared for.

 

“I’m surprised you’ve not be raided by some of those ultra-sensitive animal rights groups.” Sam spoke out.

 

“Well we try to stay as low profile on this end of development as possible. “

 

“Mr. Armbruster, sir.” A young lab technician walked up quickly.

 

“Yes?” Geoff said guardedly.

 

“It’s that new formulation APT19236B, it’s causing a liver shutdown in Harriet.” The tech said worriedly. 

Geoff immediately jumped into action and looked in the cage and sure enough the cat was lying on the floor of the cat breathing stertoriously and drooling.

 

“Put her down.” Geoff said disappointedly.

 

“Geoff, what is this formulation?” Sam asked quietly.

 

“New Protease inhibitor, we are hoping to get the bugs out of soon, we’ve got a good market for it but there is just this one problem.”

 

“Do we have a release date preset on this?” Sam asked worried.

 

“It was going to go out this next week, now I’m not so sure. Steve!” He called over the tables to the supervisor of the department. 

 

“Yes sir,” Steve a lithe runner type, about 6 feet tall with what Sam thought was one of the most touchable bodies he’d seen in the plant, he pulled his mind back to work.

 

“What kind of target line do we have on the Atlatil?” Geoff asked.

 

“We should have final product enhancements worked out and this liver dysfunction thing under control in two days. We’re working round the clock on this sir.”

 

“Good. “ Geoff said and turned to Sam, “and now you see why we have the airlock and all the precautionary measures in here. There is some serious experimentation going on with what we hope will be positive results.”

 

The tour over and done they went back to the locker room and took off their protective gear, with Sam having repocketed the cell phone. He then excused himself and went up to his office. He knew his system probably had a key logger on it or at least some kind of data trap in the network, that didn’t concern him too much, he was writing up a brief for another case when he received a call. 

 

“Sam, Geoff here, listen I know that this is hard to understand but what you saw back there I want you to put that out of your mind. We’ve got the situation under control.” Then a click of the line disconnecting. This was all unusual to Sam and he started thinking of some countermeasures, the first being to put up that devil trap on his ceiling. He took out the small scrap of paper that he had drawn the trap on the drawing the blinds to his office he proceeded to staple that to the ceiling tile just over the doorway. He then returned to his seat took out his cell phone and called Theo.

 

“Hey what’s up?” Theo asked.

 

“Nothing much, look I may be late getting in from work, it’s really piled on.” 

 

“As bad as Philly?” Theo said

 

Sam supplied “Yeah kind of like when we worked that packet called Cassius. I’ll try not to be too late getting in.” With that he hung up and the opened his blinds. Reseating himself he felt a tickle in the back of his throat coming on and was hoping it was just allergies, but he could tell his body was betraying him the virus was mutating.

 

In Geoff’s office he had three of his strongmen in place and ready for action, unaware that Sam had already taken precautions.

 

Geoff was pacing nervously for the moment then angrily rounded on his men, “We take him this afternoon, he goes into the testing facility and we use him as a human subject. We’ll keep him for however long it takes for the meds to kill him off. At least then we’ll have a trace line, are all the shipments marked.”

 

“Yes sir.” One of the goons said “All marked and ready for shipment.

 

In Sam’s office he set up a prerecorded mp3 file to be broadcast over the intercom system and networked it deep inside 7 firewalls. 

 

Finally he readied himself for the anticipated assault by pushing the prepaid cell down the back of his pants well aware that they would probably secure him from behind. 

 

He wasn’t long in waiting, Ian was the one to come down with the bearer of semi-bad news. He saw that Sam’s door was open and he walked in tripping the demon trap. Locked in place he looked at Sam with sorrowful eyes.

 

“We’ve known pretty much from the beginning that it was you, we were hoping that it was a fluke of nature and there would be another Sam Winchester in this nation who could have filled this role.” He tested the walls of the trap, “Very good, you’ve done a proper job of this, much better than the last hunter who tried to stop us. He was a rank amateur.” Sam had the mp3 file set up to play at 3:00pm it was 2:45 right now. “So what do you have planned for us? I mean you’re dealing with a plant filled with demon kind. You can’t use your fabled knife on the lot of us, not just you.”

 

“I don’t have to, I’ve got some precautions set in place and your folk are going to have a hell of a time in a little while.”

 

Then the three goons came in and saw that Ian was held by a demon trap. They nodded and one grabbed an office chair and aimed it for the window smashing it out. Sam was on his feet and moving, the demon knife left being for Theo, just in case. Sam knew he was going to be taken and probably where he would be taken to. He wasn’t disappointed. The goons were human and immediately came through the window and grabbed Sam up, with specific orders not to rough him up they grabbed him and after slapping a chloroformed handkerchief over his mouth and nose he was immediately knocked out. The third goon found the scrap of paper on the ceiling and snatching it down released Ian from bondage. 

 

“Careful with him, he says he’s infected and his blood work for employment does show a hot strain of the AIDS virus present. Take him to the control center.” 

 

In the control center the staff who were not possessed were shot, those who were including the handsome director Steve, prepared a dose of the Atlatil and administered it to a waking Sam, his arms of course were rudely bound behind him, waking he looked up at the lot, including Geoff who stared at him sorrowfully.

 

“You know Sam I hate to say it but I was genuinely starting to like you and was hoping we’d not caught Sam the demon hunter. “ He shrugged, “Doesn’t matter now you’re going to be dead shortly. And it will be from a drug overdose. “

 

“Seeing how you have my demise timed to the moment, uh by the way what time is it?” One of the techs looked over at him

 

“It’s 2:59 sir.” Sam smiled grimly as he sat there and waited. Then the sound system blared once and Sam’s voice came on the line through a maze of substrates of the network. 

 

“Exorcizo te, omnis spiritus immunde, in nomine Dei Patris omnipotentis, et in noimine Jesu Christi Filii ejus, Domini et Judicis nostri, et in virtute Spiritus Sancti, ut descedas ab hoc plasmate Dei, quod Dominus noster ad templum sanctum suum vocare dignatus est, ut fiat templum Dei vivi, et Spiritus Sanctus habitet in eo. Per eumdem Christum Dominum nostrum, qui venturus est judicare vivos et mortuos, et saeculum per ignem” Came the booming voice quickly. 

 

Suddenly all over the plant people were retching and vibrating as the demon kind were being exorcised. Even Geoff was looking much the worse for wear as the demonic smoke echoed from his body, the Goons had broke and ran and Sam pulled out the cell phone from the crack of his ass and speed dialed the number given to him by the Feds. “SITUATION RED!”

 

He shouted three times to be sure he was head. Then an explosion sounded on the other side of the plant and he knew he was in trouble, especially since the non demon possessed seemed to be wandering about in a daze. He was suddenly having trouble focusing on any one thing, his breathing was labored but he did hear sirens blaring as the building was suddenly surrounded. Sam had hoped to make his escape clean but that wasn’t to be. He collapsed in the office in pain and sickness. 

 

“Oh my God, Dean, Theo, I don’t know what’s happening but …oh God help me.” Sam moaned realizing at last that his HIV status had mutated suddenly into full blown AIDS and it was not going to be an easy ride. Part of him was screaming, “This isn’t possible!” and the logical side of his mind was quietly saying, “Sam you fucked up, this is your payment, deal with it.” 

 

Suddenly the door to the lab was opened and rescue personnel filed in quickly some taking people into custody one coming towards Sam looking at his surprised. 

 

“Be careful!” Sam warned, “I have AIDS.” This took the rest of the rescue squad who’d gathered near in several stages of shock, he may as well have said, “I’m a time bomb.” They raised him gently and cut his bonds, then let him lay back on the floor while a gurney was being summoned. Sam remembered little after that. 

 

He did remember waking in the Emergency Treatment room with several technicians sporting the precautionary gear working valiantly to save his life. He felt a strange sensation and noticed that they had him connected to a Dialysis machine in the hopes of clearing as much of the foreign matter out of his system as possible. Then things for him went black again, finally he was in a lovely flower garden, Joshua was busy tending some of the plants. He walked over to the old gardener who didn’t really seemed surprised to see him.

 

“Hello son.” Joshua said smiling from his squatted position over a bed of carnations. 

 

“Joshua. Uh am I dead?” Sam asked concerned.

 

“You are between. I thought you might like to rest here for a bit while the doctors worked on you on Earth. That was a fine bit of work you did back there, mighty fine bit of work. The Father is going to be very pleased with the outcome. Oops our time is coming to a quick end, I’ll come and visit you on Earth soon. Take care of Theo, he’s precious to us.”

 

With that Sam was waking in his own body to a small gaggle of people who were gathered around him, mainly there were two gentlemen in suits and ties looking very official. They introduced themselves as Agent’s Culpepper and Harkness of the FBI. 

 

“It there anything we need to be concerned about other than that shipment you told us about?” Culpepper asked.

 

“They might be working up some other brews in their lab, just take care of the animals please.”

 

“They’ve been checked out and turned over to the ASPCA for care until the trial comes.”

 

Sam leaned his head back against the pillow and sighed deeply. “Now if we’re through may I see my partner.” 

 

“Sure, we’ve bothered you enough for now. You’ve got our gratitude Mr. Winchester.” 

 

They stepped out and a few moments later Theo ran in he saw Sam laid out on the gurney and went to hug him. “You might want to be careful love, my HIV is now full blown AIDS. “

 

“I don’t care, I don’t fucking care. “ He kissed Sam several times and held him hugging him as if he was afraid that if he let him go that he would disappear. Suddenly a wintry silence descended on the Emergency room, Sam looked up to see Death standing at the foot of his gurney. Theo noticed Sam’s face for the moment of stillness and followed his gaze. Seeing Death there Theo stood in a protective stand his wings unfurling and a halo of brightness showing around him. 

 

“Easy on little brother.” Death said with a thin smile. “No Sam, I’ve not come for you, I’ve come to thank you. This is twice you and your kin have aided me and I have a long memory. Farewell.” 

 

“He’s right Son, you did do well.” Said the Father as he stepped into the cubicle, “You faced death and come out on the winning end with getting the mission accomplished but the losing end with your health.” God then pulled out a small vial and handed it to Sam, “I believe that this belongs to you, remember this trial, and remember that sometimes the only solution is the unpleasant one.” Sam unstopped the vial and the small glowing grain settled on his bare chest then started to burrow in. Sam screamed for a moment out of fear and some pain. Then as suddenly both were gone. “Physician heal thyself.” God bent over same and kissed his forehead. “Farewell for now.” 

 

Suddenly hubbub in the ward resumed and the doctors were back in checking on Sam. “Well son, it looked like you’re clean, the filters took out the worst of the medication, you just need some rest now. We’ll get you in a room shortly. Want to hold you over for observation for a couple of days.” 

 

Sam nodded, and then took several deep cleansing breaths. He could still feel the AIDS working inside him but suddenly his mind blossomed and the realizations came back to him. He did the most logical thing and lay there and wept. Theo held him and smiled at the rebirth for Sam. 

 

Sam was soon in a room and he had his real cell phone, the first thing he did was to call Dean.

 

“Hey baby.” Sam said quietly.

 

“What’s wrong?” Dean replied.

 

“I’m in the hospital in Rochester.” Sam started.

 

“You’re what!” Dean said abruptly.

 

“In hospital,” Sam started to explain, “got the issue with the plant sorted out, exorcised a group of demons, gotta remember Computer controlled PA Systems come in real useful, don’t worry I’ll explain later. And well I’ve got my mojo back.”

 

“Great, so what’s wrong?” Dean asked concerned.

 

“The HIV has blown up into full blown AIDS.” 

 

“I’m coming to see you as quick as I can.” With that the connection was broken and in the next instant, Castiel, Bobby, and Dean were all standing in the room. “I MEANT I WAS GOING TO DRIVE UP THERE!” 

Dean shouted at Castiel. 

 

Bobby who was looking more than a little shocked looked around and shook himself. “Helluva way to travel.”

 

Dean shoved Castiel out of the way, “Move it over Wings, you blocking access.” This time Castiel didn’t even fuss about the use of the nickname, he was equally glad to see Sam. 

 

“Hold it Dean, suit up first, Cas you and Bobby better suit up as well. They took in the hospital gown, mask and gloves that Theo was wearing. They went into the hallway to put on the appropriate articles and reentered the room.

 

“Kind of makes it a pisser about getting a kiss.” Dean said sourly. 

 

“Give me some time and we’ll see about that.” Sam replied. Castiel walked up and was ready to heal Sam when Sam halted him repeating what he’d been told, “I was told ‘physician heal thyself.’”

 

“By whom?” Castiel said his brow furrowing.

 

“God.” Castiel nodded and walked around the bed to at least lay his hand on the boys shoulder.

 

“The virus has mutated within you so you better start your healing process soon. “

 

“I’m going to try to tap the force as it were and see if that’ll help, I’ll make it look like I’m snoozing in case anyone comes in, y’all just act natural for a few minutes.” With that Sam closed his eyes and concentrated, he could feel his pulse, could sense the blood surging through his veins, he could feel his breathing becoming easier, and his overall physical being settling, he breathing became very shallow for a moment as he submerged into the concentration and the meditation then suddenly a flare of bright light streamed across his consciousness and he allowed it to envelope him. He could feel the energy palpating his very nerve endings, then the glow subsided to a pleasant warmth. He opened his eyes slowly and noticed everyone except for a moment that Bobby and Castiel were shielding their eyes. 

 

Finally Bobby spoke first. “Damn it boy, when you’re about to go nova on us give us at least a chance of a warning.”

 

“I-I didn’t know I could do that.” Sam said his eyes wide and somewhat frightened. 

 

“It would seem your grace has grown, Theo and I will be spending some quality time with you over the next few days helping you to grow accustomed to this, otherwise you may make some mistakes.” Castiel advised. 

 

Finally Dean gave up and moved his mask aside and bent down and gave Sam a huge hug and a deep kiss. “Dean!” Sam said when they parted. 

 

“Either you’re healed or you just gave us a light show for kicks and giggles. I’m voting on the former. Would you all excuse us a moment please?” 

 

Bobby and Theo exchanged bemused glances and Castiel just rolled his eyes. But joined the others in the hallway.

 

Dean said down on the beds edge touching Sam as if he could not believe that he was still alive after what he’d come through at that plant. Tears sprung to Dean’s eyes and he turned and roughly brushed them away. Then he turned back to Sam. “We’re a team, always and forever, I don’t want us to ever have to do this again.”

 

“Dean I can’t make that promise, because there might be times when we each have a job to go on that we’re ultimately suited for, this one required a bit of geek work, and well I know how you hate that stuff.”

 

“You haven’t heard the news then?” Dean said looking at his brother.

 

“Not really, no” Sam retorted.

 

“When you called in the Feds it was the nick of time, they pulled you out and grabbed the main computer systems out of the corporate office before the plant blew, they managed to grab a few more of the servers from the lab, and they got the lab animals out. The initial blast wave, killed 30 people, but they counted over 210 people dead in the building when they got it under control. That’s at least 180 demon kind you knocked out with that single pulse.” Dean explained.

 

Sam looked totally gob smacked for a minute, his jaw unhinged and his eyes defocused for a brief moment. “Holy shit.” Was all he could mutter. 

 

“Not necessarily.” Michael said standing at the foot of the bed, “I just popped in to say that you’re doing what you did released over 200 souls to heaven or hell that were being forcefully used by demons. You did a very great service for mankind and heaven, though you probably elevated yourself on the list of demon kind’s hatred. Be wary,” He tossed a necklace at Sam, it was something like the small Hindu amulet that Sam had got Dean all those years ago, except this was three bands of gold interlaced.

 

“Wear that against your skin, it will briefly glow hot in the presence of demons.” Then Michael stood before any had a chance to say a word. “I’m sorry but I’ve got to go.”

 

“Wait! Please!” Sam asked quickly, “How’s Adam doing?” 

 

“Fine, he’s having a ball on this ride.” Michael said with a grin. “Welcome home.” With that he was gone.

 

Just as the nurses entered the room, “Well you’re looking spry for someone that was so near death’s door a while ago.” 

 

“I feel much better.” Sam said with a grin, “In fact, I would love to go for a jog.” 

 

“Well I’m afraid that’s off the menu for a day or so until we get your blood count under control.” The nurse said taking a blood sample. “And you young man, need to get that mask back in place if you want to stay in here.” She warned and was gone after she saw Dean replace the mask. 

 

Dean looked heavenward and sighed, “Better let the horde back in.” He did and they spent the rest of the afternoon and into the evening catching up on events, with Sam giving them a full debriefing. It was getting a bit late when Bobby looked around.

 

“They’re going to be coming with your dinner soon, and we need to go grab a bite ourselves and book a room at a good motel nearby.”

 

“The hell with that Bobby, you all are going to come with me to our apartment, at least there you can get rested, catch a shower if needed and we can go out for a bite at the same time.” Theo offered with a grin. 

 

“Y’all go on, I’m staying.” Dean said not leaving his place at the bedside.

 

“Dean.” Sam started.

 

“Don’t ‘Dean’ me, I’m staying.” Dean said abruptly.

 

The rest nodded and filed out leaving Dean and Sam alone. “By the way I was serious that one time, if you ever wanted to you could make a fortune at phone sex.”

 

“And I told you that I would only do that for you. I would only do it with my partner and you’re that.”

 

“Well Theo and I are now.” Dean said correcting him.

 

“How do you feel about that?” Sam asked. 

 

“Well I have to admit to feeling a bit put out at first, and a bit jealous, but then after I saw how well we did together, I don’t have much of a problem with it anymore, provided he knows the signals when we need some private time. I’m still the alpha male in this relationship.”

 

“Ooo, it’s so sexy to have someone fighting over me.” Sam said with a smile. Then he scooted over in bed, patting the mattress. “Come on there’s plenty of room.” Dean jumped at the chance and snuggled down tight with his brother. “You know you in that doctors’ rigging is pretty sexy we’ll have to look into some of that for play time from time to time.” 

 

“You are one kinky bastard.” Dean replied, 

 

“I know.” Sam smirked.


	10. Chapter 10

It was about 10 pm that the door to his room opened and three doctors entered surprising and somewhat angering Dean. “Excuse me.” Dean said affronted.

 

“Sorry Mr. Winchester but your brother here has some strange markers in his blood sample and we want a secondary pull done in front of witnesses.”

 

“What the hell are you on about?” Dean nearly shouted.

 

“I know this seems out of the ordinary, but your brother’s blood sample looks completely normal, there are no tracers of the AIDS virus present.”

 

Dean faked surprise real well and noted that Sam was equally faking the surprise. 

“That’s impossible…isn’t it?” Dean asked putting some uncertainty into his voice.

 

“I would have said so this afternoon, however, the tests don’t lie. We want to do a correlated test to make sure we didn’t get a false report.” The doctor said. 

 

After it was all over, after the doctors finished the prodding and poking, Dean settled back in with Sam and was suddenly shook by Sam suddenly shifting in bed. 

 

“Let me up.” Sam ordered.

 

“What gives?” Dean asked.

 

“Bathroom.” Sam said distressed.

 

With that Dean hopped up and Sam made a mad dash and just in time, his bowels were completely open as were his kidneys. Dean counted at least three flushings before he was satisfied. He finally stuck he head around the door, “What’s going on bro?”

 

“I think what I did earlier cleaned up my blood and now the body is catching up by pushing out the other toxins.” He sighed, and after a moment cleaned up and tried to stand only to find that his legs were betraying him. “This washed me out.”

 

“Come on.” Dean said levering his brother up and helping him get his gown rearranged and then helped him back to bed. They got back into the bed with Dean offering his arm and shoulder for Sam to cuddle up on and in a few moments, Sam was breathing steadily and fast asleep. Dean couldn’t help but look down at him in wonder. He’d let his brother go off on this job alone, not that he and Sam hadn’t run separate jobs in the past but that was due to a fight or fuss they’d had. The fighting seemed much less these days, but now this mother hen streak in Dean had him worried. It was a dangerous feeling and he would have to learn to separate it from their working relationship or it would lead to one or both of them getting hurt. The flip side was that he loved Sam so desperately now, he would wade through demons to protect him. He knew this and the knowing frightened him a bit. It wasn’t long until he was fast asleep as well.

 

In the morning the news was all over their ward about Sam miraculous recovery from AIDS, he didn’t want the celebrity status and demanded that his privacy be protected. Finally he asked the doctors when they had been in the third time that morning to look him over. “Am I all right?”

 

“Yes, we can’t explain it but yes.” Dr. Harji replied.

 

“Then I can go home, right?” Sam said in both question and statement.

 

“Please we want to study you a bit more.” Dr. Markus said.

 

“NO, He’s NOT Your DAMNED LAB RAT, if there is nothing else gentlemen we are checking out now.” Dean said with some force. 

 

Right then the door opened, “OH WHO THE FUCK NOW!” Dean practically shouted only to find that it was Castiel. 

 

“Excuse us Doctors.” Castiel said firmly. 

 

They made a quick exit for some reason that stupefied them later on. Castiel grabbed Dean and Sam’s wrists and in a wink they were back at the apartment. Bobby and Theo made Sam immediately comfortable. 

 

Then Dean looked at Castiel, “His things are still in the hospital room, there might be some data there as to where he is.”

 

“Not for long.” Castiel said with a clap of light and was gone to return with an armload of Sam’s clothing. 

 

Sam dressed quickly and looked around the room. “Let’s blow this pop stand.”

 

The others nodded and Sam and Theo packed up quickly and hurried out to the Shelby, Dean looked askance for a moment then at Castiel. “Don’t worry you’re going home Angel express.” Castiel said grimly.

 

“Wait a damn minute Castiel, you take Sam and Dean, Theo and me can drive back, it’ll be more confusing to anyone tailing us.” Bobby argues.

 

With that Castiel didn’t argue but nodded quietly. “Makes sense to me. Let’s go.” With that Sam and Dean along with Castiel vanished in a clap of light. Theo and Bobby threw the bags of gear into the Shelby and left the Plaza. 

 

“I’m going to miss that place.” Theo said with a wistful smile. 

 

“Miss it later, put some miles between us and Rochester.” Bobby said quickly scanning the horizon and their tail for any possible followers. They’d picked a tail car however just as they were leaving town. 

 

Theo looked in the rearview and saw the nondescript vehicle and grimaced. “Bobby take the wheel.” Theo turned full around in the seat, “Don’t look back.” He warned Bobby, suddenly there was a flash of golden light in the back seat and the car was pulling off to the side erractically. Theo turned back around and laid on the fuel as he sped out of town with Bobby giving directions. Once they were on the interstate he got in the hammer lane and kept pace with the rest of traffic. 

 

“What did you do to that tail car?” Bobby asked quickly once they were safely on the way out of New York state. Theo didn’t answer at first until Bobby prompted. “Usually when a question is asked an answer is expected.”

 

“Sorry Bobby, I was thinking about that, I’ll probably get my hands slapped over that, I blinded the agent.” Theo said fixedly. “I’m sorry, it was the only thing to do at this point. I made it a point to borrow some plates off another vehicle last night, at the first chance. We’ll need to change them out for the original plates.

 

“Can you just mojo them in place?” Bobby asked then saw the original plates on the back seat. 

 

“I can but it would be dangerous at this speed.” Theo advised.

 

Bobby looked around and saw that the lane behind them was clear for some miles, then grabbed up the tags. He pushed them towards Theo, “Here you mojo, I’ll drive.” 

 

“No Bobby there’s a rest stop ahead.” He whipped across the lanes of traffic and started into the stop. Then parked. He got out replaced the plates swiftly and ditched the others. Then he laid hands on the car. Finally he pulled away swaying. “You’re going to have to take over Bobby.” 

 

“You okay son?” Bobby asked concerned.

 

“I guess I’m still on the down side of working with the power in the human world, there’s a trick to it that Castiel has yet to show me to get rid of the dizzies.”

 

“Get in.” He motioned to the passenger side; Bobby took the driver’s seat and quickly left the lot. They were soon back on the interstate, in the hammer lane, and pacing the traffic. They’d reached a halfway point and stopped for the night at a nondescript motel. 

 

Then after unloading Theo looked to Bobby, “Any chance that we could get something to eat I’m famished.” 

 

“Come on boy. There was a diner a mile or so back.” They piled back into the car and went back up the road and stopped at the all-night diner and Theo proceeded to put away two large hamburgers with all the trimmings. Bobby just sat there amazed as he managed his way through all that. 

 

Then Theo sitting back replete sighed, “That’s the other thing that kind of work makes an angel very, very hungry.”

 

“Just what exactly did you do?” Bobby asked. 

 

“Well after changing the plates which was child’s play, I laid hands on the car, changing its appearance to others as a late model car of another make and model. It was the best thing I could think to do on short notice. The change will hold until we get back to Sioux Falls.”

 

“Sounds good.” Bobby said. 

 

Back at the motel Theo stripped down for bed while Bobby stripped down to his underwear and crawled in the other bed, in short order they were both fast asleep.

 

In Sioux Falls, earlier, Castiel, Sam and Dean all materialized in the trailer. Sam collapsed where he stood, then made staying motions with his hands. “I’m still wiped out after my body cleared out the toxins. Help me onto the couch please.” They did and he relaxed back satisfied to be on a soft surface. Castiel walked over and took Sam’s wrist and placed his other hand on Sam’s forehead. After a moment he nodded satisfied.

 

“Well you managed to cleanse your blood and body that was some major work for the energy you’ve been graced with. You need to rest now to regain your strength. Most of what you are feeling is like you said exhaustion from the ridding of the toxins. Now it’s time for you to remake yourself. It is understood why you do what you do, it’s not totally approved of but it’s understood. Just be very careful.” With that Castiel started for the door. 

 

“Where’re you going?” Sam asked.

“I thought you two would prefer some private time, I was going to go up to the house and make ready for when Bobby arrives tomorrow.”

 

“Let that go for now, you’ve got to be tired yourself. And we are not; well I’m not up to playing around tonight anyway. So you take Theo’s room and we’ll make it to bed ourselves.” 

 

He made motions for Dean to help him to his feet, and in the bedroom he quickly stripped down and crawled in to the bed. A knock came just outside the door, Castiel walked in and over to the bed where Sam lay covered. Dean was in a state of undress as well. 

 

“I know it’s early in the day for you to be turning in, but you need something to help you rest.” With that Castiel touched two fingertips to Sam’s forehead and smiled. “Now sleep for a while.” He looked at Dean, “We need to talk.” 

 

Dean grumped and grabbed a robe and joined Castiel in the living room after going through to the kitchen and starting some coffee brewing.

 

He turned around to see that Castiel was standing in the doorway of the kitchen. “I meant what I said, you two are going to be exceptional targets for demonic activity, you won’t have problems finding jobs, in fact, you’ll probably have to turn some away, which won’t be a bad thing.” 

 

“You seem to be awfully sure about this. What if what happened in Rochester is a fluke and is barely noticed by hell.” Dean said after a moment.

 

“Not bloody likely.” A new voice said and they both jumped at Crowley’s appearance at the bar. “Oh I like mine with milk and two sugars please.” Then he turned his attention back to Castiel. “Have you told the boy s the truth yet?” 

 

“Most of what I’ve been apprised of.” Castiel admitted begrudgingly.

 

“Then let me fill you in with a special report straight from hell.” Crowley shifted and looked at Dean, “You’ve caused ripples up and down the pipelines, and some of the younger demons are running for cover the rest are preparing for war against you. What I seriously recommend you doing is to either destroy the Colt or place a permanent bar on the crypt in that graveyard that is the demons gate. Either way, that’s going to be their first order of business, you see breeding demons even through human kind takes years to develop; they’ll want to make the passage as quickly as possible. As long as you’ve got the Colt in one piece you are in danger. You gotten used to having that toy around and now it’s too dangerous to keep, in modern parlance, it’s the one ring of Mordor and that crypt is Mount Doom.” 

 

“Then we’ll just have to find a way to seal Mount Doom.” Dean said quietly. 

 

“Dean what he is saying makes sense, without the gun the crypt can’t be opened.”

 

“Give me a break Cas, they’d figure out some way to break that seal even without the Colt.” Dean argued.

 

“You’re not listening mate that gun is a key, they will do whatever it takes to get to that key, and they can smell it a mile away.” Crowley said his eyes locked on Dean.

 

“You realize you are trying to make me destroy the one weapon that was to our advantage.” Dean commented.

 

“No lad, that is in your bedchamber, fast asleep at the moment, your mate is now the equivalent and more to that Colt. He’s on a level that I dare not approach, and quite frankly now … he frightens me.” Crowley admitted.

 

“Why, because he is angel blessed?” Dean asked.

 

“Exactly.” Castiel intervened. “Now Sam can exorcise with a glance, he no longer needs the long and quaint passages of Latin to accomplish that goal any more. He is a step below angels and a step above humans. You are going to have to work hard to see that he keeps his head.” 

 

“That won’t be a problem Cas.” A voice said from the doorway. They looked up and saw that Sam was out of bed, in a robe and teetering slightly. Dean rushed over and helped him to the couch. 

 

“You will be tempted and as such you will want to use more of the power you’ve been entrusted with than you are capable. You are not all powerful Sam.” Castiel supplied.

 

“Listen to him boy, there are millions of my kind who cringe at the thought of you walking earth and covet your power as well. For me, I’m doing well not to wet me drawers just being in the same room with you.” Crowley mentioned with a complexion for the moment that was terribly pale.

 

Sam looked at Castiel and Crowley for a long moment then knelt on the floor, “I swear before God to never abuse this power which he has so gratuitously entrusted me with. I swear to never use it frivolously or in spite, but only for the purpose that it was intended.” 

 

Castiel walked over and lay hands on Sam and smiling helped him up. “Even as you have said, so may your oath hold.”

 

“Well you always wanted to be a Jedi.” Dean said with a smirk. 

 

“May I have a cup of that coffee please, that nap helped a lot. But I don’t want to spend my days sleeping my life away.”

 

Crowley brought him a cup. “Lad, take it from someone who has seen what a little demonic power can do to some, you’ll want to take that time to rest and recuperate. Otherwise you’ll burn yourself out fast.”

 

“Thanks.” Sam said to both the advice and the cup of coffee.

 

Dean looked at the Demon, “So, you gonna tell us why you’re being so accommodating now?”

 

“You boys have helped me out on a couple of occasions which have helped your side as well I might add. And well, I genuinely like you two, call it a quirk.” Crowley said with a half smile.

 

“Are there talismans or tokens which can be used against me?” Sam asked Castiel.

 

“Yes, the same Enochian symbols used to bind an angel or keep an angel out of a place can do the same to you if you attempt to use that power in such a place. Also a ring of holy fire can bind you even as a devils trap can bind a demon.” Castiel sighed slightly. “There’s a lot you are going to have to learn and in a short amount of time.”


	11. Chapter 11

The sun was starting to set on the day and Sam’s stomach audibly grumbled. “I’m starved.” He said looking at them. Then he rose a bit more sure of himself and walked into the kitchen looking in the refrigerator. Shaking his head, he looked up at them, “If we eat we’ll have to go out somewhere.” 

 

Crowley stood and nodded to all concerned. “Enjoy your meal, for me I’m making myself scarce for a while. I can’t afford to be seen or smelt too close to you boys. Ta.” With that Crowley was gone. 

 

“Come on,” Dean mumbled, “the cars just outside, we can go up to Excalibur’s and tuck into a meal there.” 

 

“What about the Colt. Crowley is right, as much as it galls me to say it. The longer you hold on to it the more dangerous it will become for you.” Castiel said quietly.

 

They piled into the car and Sam looked at Castiel. “First the gun is in a safe in our room, the safe is marked with both Enochain symbols and covered with a Devil’s trap, second, that safe is rigged, if someone tries to force it will set off a small charge. Frankly I don’t ever want to think of using it again, but at the same time if there is a way to turn its magic so that the gun will become less of a key to open as a key to permanently seal then maybe we might be onto something.”

 

At the restaurant they all ate well, even same who ordered a rather substantial meal for someone just out of hospital. 

 

“Good God man, don’t make yourself sick gorging!” Dean ordered. Sam looked up at his brother with a smile.

 

“I’ve just thought of something that might be usable with regards to the other issue we were talking about.” He said cryptically.

 

“What’s that?” Dean asked his eyes wide as he saw his brother make his way through a dinner salad, steak, baked potato, vegetables, and two slices of pie. 

 

Sam turned his attention to Castiel. “Would a warding on the item serve as well?” 

 

Castiel thought for a moment on that. “It might alter the use of the item, for the extent of time that the warding was on it, but if you put it on it will trigger to you so that only you can remove it.”

 

“That’s what I was thinking.” Sam said smiling.

 

“But what if you get snookered by a demon?” Dean asked. “I mean we’ve both been taken in and even your superpowers don’t make you immune to some things.”

 

“Oh I know that Dean, that’s why I’m going to set the warding so that you and I both will have to be present to unlock it. That way there will be no question.” 

 

“That might work.” Castiel said.

 

“Your vote of confidence is noted.” Dean said dryly.

 

“Dean, there is little I can say about that weapon, few of us understand it and its potential. Fewer still can handle it safely.” Castiel advised.

 

Back home at the trailer they safed the gun and Sam carefully worded the warding in his head before laying hands on the weapon. Then he took Dean’s hands in his and wrapped them around the gun.

 

“Before all present, this gun shall never be drawn from this place unless it is done by the two together who are here. It shall be used never unless we two consent to its use. And if anything happens to broach that agreement let the powers of heaven be unleashed to render this weapon no more than an inert lump of metal.” With that Sam concentrated and for a moment the gun seemed like a live thing in their hands resisting the binding, but then it settled down seemingly nothing more than a common antique Colt revolver. They replaced the gun back in the safe and secured it. They then went back into the living room and settled back, Sam comfortable and dozy again, this time he stretched out on the couch with his head in Dean’s lap, after several minutes Dean was satisfied that Sam was well and truly asleep. 

 

“Castiel, what about Theo, he will be infected with the virus as well, won’t he have to heal himself.” Dean asked.

 

“Hopefully, he can, if he’s too weak I’ll have to heal him when he arrives.”

 

It was morning outside of South Dakota when Bobby and Theo got back on the road both restless after rough nights sleep. Theo was apologetic as he stumbled to the car.

 

“I’m sorry Bobby, I tried to heal myself this morning and I’m just too weak. We’re going to have to go a little faster today, I can feel the virus starting to mutate in me and pretty soon if matters aren’t cleared up I may die.”

 

“Hush that talk and climb in. You ain’t seen nothing yet. Bobby got in the car and pulled them out of the drive and in moments back on the interstate. He quickly got into the hammer lane and was pacing what little traffic was out at that hour of the morning. 

 

The speed limit on the interstate was 70 and he was pushing 80. He crossed the line into South Dakota by noon and was well on his way into Sioux Falls, so by late afternoon he was pulling into the lot of his house. Castiel met them at the turn in and immediately went around to Theo’s side of the car and laid his hand on Theo’s head, a gray mist rose from his body and dissipated, and then Theo wretched once then twice and finally bent over out of the car and heaved his stomach clean. 

 

Bobby came around the car and Castiel did the same for Bobby who looked shocked at the action and even more shocked when he felt the angel’s power coursing through his body. When it was said and done he glared at Castiel.

 

“You know among us humans it is commonplace to ask permission before doing something like that.”

 

“Just making sure that you didn’t have the virus considering you were in the car with him on the way back.” Then Castiel started to lever Theo out of the Shelby but Sam intervened and easily lifted him clear of the car and with some effort carried him into the house. He was laid out on the sofa in the living room while the others waited in the dining room. Finally, Sam rejoined them in the dining room clapping Bobby on the shoulder.

 

“It’s good to see you too.” Bobby said with a smile. “We had a touch of bother with an agent tailing us but Theo blinded him then we skee-daddled and stopped long enough to change out plates and get back on the road. Oh and Theo said he hoo-dooed the car so that it would look like an entirely different vehicle.”

 

Castiel leaned forward on the table, “You mean to say that Theo voluntarily used his powers to blind a person who was doing nothing more than following you?” Castiel said coolly.

 

Bobby’s voice was iron when he spoke, “The one following us was a FBI agent, if he had made the car and ran the plates, he would have been on us like white on rice. So don’t go blaming Theo for making a sound decision unless you’d prefer to see him locked up in a cell or worse, being hauled off to some facility to be dissected if they learned of his abilities.”

 

Castiel shook his head, “It’s close but within parameters if we are being pursued relentlessly. I don’t agree with it in total but I understand the necessity.”

 

They made to the trailer to see Sam still lying down with his head in Dean’s lap very lightly dozing. He sat up when he heard the door open.

 

Bobby turned to Sam, “You look like you’re feeling better.”

 

“Yeah I’m doing much better now. I’ve slept some, been fed, and slept some more.” 

 

“Good, bout damn time you started taking care of yourself.” Then Bobby turned his attention to Dean, “Did you show Castiel what we uncovered while they were gone?” 

 

“Not yet, too much else was going on.” 

 

Bobby started the flow of conversation, “It would seem that Sam is not the only one to lose grace recently, but one we found in an institute outside of California looks to be a powerful figure. He’s calling himself Zachariah and he is touting that he is near on to an arch angel. He looks different but sounds like the one you told me about before.”

 

“We think it could be someone imitating Zachariah; however Dean speared the original in the green room some time back thus killing him. This makes me wonder about this one.” Castiel said calmly.

 

“You’re thinking someone is mimicking the original model don’t you?” Sam asked.

 

“It wouldn’t be the first time something like this has happened.” Castiel noted.

 

Sam sat back and looked at him, “Do we have some lead time on this one?” 

 

“You’ve got three days until you really need to start out to check on this one.” Castiel said. They heard a moaning and thrashing coming from inside the living room and all went in to see Theo fighting some internal struggle. 

 

“The sickness has been washed out of his bloodstream he’s just in need of calming” Castiel stepped forward to be intercepted by Sam. 

 

“He’s done so much for me, let me return the favour.” Sam offered. Sam walked over to the couch and lifted Theo’s shoulders and then sitting down lay his head in his lap, the shushed him and calmed him like a father to a child. He brushed the feather fine hair from Theo’s face. Then stroked that finely featured face as gently as a dove. Eventually Theo settled himself and his breathing took on the rhythm of natural sleep. Dean and Bobby joined them 

 

“It never fails does it?” Dean muttered tiredly.

 

“What?” Sam asked.

 

“We get back from a job with a day or two lag time until we are gone again.” Dean said disgusted. “Not to mention that we have either an angel copying Zachariah or who is Zac, or we have a demon imitating an angel. Either way it sucks.”

 

Castiel looked at Dean with some pity, “I’m sorry to be the bearer of bad news this way.” 

 

“It’s not your fault Cas. It’s just the way the cards are falling. I wish someone who’s in charge would send …someone…else.” Then Dean stopped. “Fuck this shit,” He pulled out his cell phone, thought for a long moment and then dialed a number, “I should’ve thought of this sooner.”

 

“Hello?” Said the voice on the other end.

“Charlie, Dean Winchester here.”

 

“Dean my man, what’s up with you?”

“Not much just got in from a hunt and found out there’s a possibility of another one out your way, you interested?”

 

“Not like you to give up a hunt, what’s wrong?” Charlie asked.

 

“We’re hitting that burnout stage, we been on the road working these cases regular and lately it’s been work one come in for a day and off on another one.” 

 

“Bitch, bitch, bitch.” Charlie said with a laugh.

 

“Serious on this one, we took some hits and bad, can you take this one for us?” 

 

“Sure man, sorry, what’re the particulars?”

“Either a copy cat angel or a demon in disguise, in California, uh Cas where was he last spotted?”

 

“Fresno.” 

“In Fresno. His name is Zachariah. He won’t know you but he knows us and if it’s the same he’ll be hunting us. So you interested in this one?”

 

“Sure I’ll get back to you when I have something to rock with.” Charlie replied gladly.

 

“Thanks man , we owe you one, just make that claim a little ways down the road, Sam took a bad hit on this last job.”

 

“How bad?” Charlie said concerned.

“Got plastered with the AIDS virus, but that’s been taken care of by some angelic help.” 

 

“Damn that’s too close for comfort. Tell him to be careful, I’ll ring you when I have something.”

 

“Thanks man.” Dean said hanging up the line. “That’ll buy us some time.” Dean told the others pocketing his cell.

 

They sat around for a while until Bobby got up from his place. “Can’t sit still in the middle of this shit.” 

Dean joined him and they started work on getting dinner on when the sound of a big truck broke the revelry. Bobby went out and took care of the matter and in about a half hour was back in the house for a quick moment. 

 

“Car hauler with some wrecks for me, I’ll be back in shortly. Dean go ahead and start that pot of soup up that’s in the fridge, then get some biscuits started.”

 

“Aw Bobby you know my biscuits turn out like hockey pucks.” Dean complained.

 

“Use the recipe on the bag of flour dumbass.” Bobby said turning back to the yard. 

 

Castiel looked at Sam while they were all busy and asked, “Just how did you take care of all those demons.”

 

“Recorded the exorcism chant on my laptop at the apartment, then downloaded to my office computer when I got to work, set it up on a time delayed play and then got myself captured.”

 

“And if your computer work was discovered.” Castiel asked confused.

 

“It wasn’t my computer is fail-safed. My password to open my system is over 20 characters long, both alpha and numeric. It would’ve taken a code-breaker application over a month to craft the first fifth of it. Plus I had disconnected the power switch. Basically I knew I was putting my ass on the line and I didn’t want to flub it.”

 

Just then Theo moaned slightly and shifted, his eyes cracking open slightly. “Sam?”

 

“Shh, go back to sleep.” Sam soothed. But Theo pushed himself to wakefulness. Theo was about to sit up when he lay back in Sam’s lap. 

 

“Dizzy, think I’ll stay here for a moment longer.”

 

“Long as you need to.” Sam said. 

 

“What happened? I mean the toxin was flushed from my blood stream.” Theo asked.

 

“Yes, but the psychological grasp was still on your system, plus the toxins that were not in your blood.” Castiel explained.

 

“Oh, okay that makes sense.” Theo commented. Then turned to Castiel, “What’s this about Zachariah being in the west?”

 

“Taken care of by another hunter.” Sam said quietly, “He’ll contact us if he gets in a bind. And if it is Zachariah, I think that this is an issue where Michael will take a particular interest and move the matter upstream.”

 

“It’s a hard call but yes, this would be a matter for the Arch angels to deal with and they won’t be gentle.” Castiel said evenly. “You did say that you staked Zachariah with one of the silver spikes right?”

 

“Yeah Cas, that’s what I told you before.” Dean said defensively.

 

“Back down Dean, it’s been 6 years, my memory goes back eons, and there are still a few things I forget now and then.” Castiel said quickly.

 

“Sorry, I guess I’m a little wound that there is even someone out there pretending to be that cut throat mother fucker.” Dean griped from the kitchen.

 

“This is no good Cas, the more I think of this the more I’m thinking we should be out there.” Sam said.

 

“If this is a demon imitating Zachariah, it would have to be fairly powerful wouldn’t it?” Theo asked.

 

“Like a nuclear generator powerful.” Sam acknowledged. “He was a bastard to deal with the first time around, I’m hoping that this is just a second rate demon acting, but if it is an angel, Cas, are there more than one Zachariah angels in heaven?”

 

“Only one with the power level that the original had. IF this one is anywhere close he’ll also be as devious.”


	12. Chapter 12

  
Author's notes: Sorry for the delay in posting...procrastination that's all I can attribute it too...  


* * *

Theo levered himself up now feeling more secure and less dizzy then he attempted to stand. Once on his feet and sure that he wouldn’t fall he wandered into the kitchen to help Dean who was busy fussing with the biscuit dough. 

 

“I did this just like the recipe said and…” 

Theo stepped in behind Dean pressed up against him and took his hands and proceeded to show him how to knead the dough. Dean smiled from the contact. 

 

“You know you might start something here.”

 

“That’s the general idea.” Theo said hugging Dean with floured hands. “I’ve missed you too.”

 

“Just glad you were there to take care of Sam.”

 

“He’s like you, worth taking care of.” Theo said into Dean’s ear. Then he nipped it.

 

“You are definitely starting something you better be willing to finish later.” Dean growled.

 

“Oh yeah, I can’t wait, damn I bet I could use your dick for a crow bar right now.” 

 

“You’d win that bet.” Dean said with a laugh. 

 

Finally the back door opened and Bobby came back in and froze when he saw Dean and Theo in a clinch. “I can accept it all day long, but I’ll never get used to it.” He muttered. “Well got that load done, he’s unloading four wrecks for me now, one’s an old Thunderbird. “

 

Bobby walked into his den which was his office and took out a checkbook, after making out the check and tearing it out of the book he wandered back through and out the door again. 

 

Dinner was a quiet affair with thoughts of demons and dead angels on the brain. They hurried through politely then Castiel made some excuse for being elsewhere and left, Dean and Sam helped with the cleanup and Theo went on down to their trailer to open up and get the place ready for them. After getting the kitchen took care of they sat around with cups of coffee and talk about the details about this latest job. Sam detailed what he did find out and the steps this particular company went to, to insure employee trust, of course what trust could there be in a company primarily populated by demons. They were thankful that they‘d killed that many, at least they had an idea about how many less were in the world from the last time that damned gate was opened. It was going on nine when Sam and Dean excused themselves and walked down to the trailer stopping ever now and then for a clinch and a kiss.

 

“I’ve really missed you.” Dean said at one stop.

 

“You and me both, Theo is great company but …” 

 

“Yeah I know.” 

 

They got to the trailer and saw that the lights in the living room were flickering cautiously they entered to find that there were no lights on at all that the flickering was coming from several candles placed in strategic spots. The floor in front of the fireplace was covered with a thick comforter and Theo was there kneeling smiling and naked with a pot of scented oil beside him. He looked up at Dean and Sam. Looking especially at Sam for a moment, then he motioned to Dean to lie down. He looked at Sam and quirked an eyebrow, he got a wicked grin back in return. They worked in unison stripped clothing from Dean and then from Sam. Then together with the oil they proceeded to give Dean a rub down and massage. He started to protest at one point but was shushed by Theo.

 

“I’ve had Sam to myself; it’s only fair that you get the bulk of the attention this evening.” Theo said in a husky voice.

 

“I don’t mean to be a party pooper but you think we should be using condoms?” Sam asked.

 

“You healed yourself and I’ve been healed.” Theo said. “I’d say that we’re clean, but if it’d make you feel better?”

 

“It’s not like I don’t trust the powers that be to do a thorough job, it’s just that HIV scares the hell out of me.” Sam started.

 

“It should but we’ve all been exposed, so let’s do it like this, we go ahead, and fuck like bunnies tonight, then tomorrow we go get blood drawn and the test run, ok.” Dean opted.

 

Dean lay back and enjoyed it they massaged his pecs and thighs not even touching his crotch at the moment but getting very close. Then Theo motioned him to roll over and they proceeded to massage the knots out of Dean’s neck and shoulders then his back and buttocks and finally his legs, rolling him back over. Theo took some of the oil and proceeded to massage each foot and toe, working his way deftly. While Sam lay down next to him and they started kissing and hugging, nearly starved with the delight of each other. Sam then straddled Dean and took his oil slicked dick and aimed it at his hole. Then with no warning he got the tip started and then sat down completely engulfing Dean’s organ making his brother moan long and lustily. Sam tightened his ass muscles and proceeded to ride Dean at the same time Theo worked his way up to Sam’s crotch and proceeded to start sucking him off as he rode this fine stallion. 

 

Theo then started rubbing Dean’s stomach and pecs, pinching his nipples and pulling at them in delight, all the while continuing to suck on Sam, then same could feel the twitch in his brother that told him that an orgasm was near. Sam started riding him hard at that point, shoving his ass down on Dean in a voracious manner until with a shout Dean shot and shot his seed deep into Sam. 

 

Theo was leaking pre-come in what he felt was buckets at this time and proceeded to staddle Dean’s chest so that Sam could continue to stay with Dean in him as long as possible and fuck Theo at the same time. The doubled sensation was wonderful and Sam was already close, the stimulation that he received was enough to send him closer to the edge.

 

In the position that Theo was, his cock and balls were right at Dean’s lips, Dean wasted no time taking Theo’s root, sucking it well and good. They continued like this until all at once Sam convulsed send streams of his come pouring into Theo. Which of course sent Theo off and he came copiously in Dean’s mouth, they disentangled themselves lying on each side of Dean then suddenly both Theo and Sam gave Dean a hug.

 

“Hey was I missed this much?” He asked quietly.

 

“And more.” Theo whispered.

 

“Much more.” Sam confirmed.

 

“Well we need to plan hunts like this more often.” Dean said with a light laugh which earned his dick twitch from Sam and his balls some fiddling around with by Theo, Dean convulsed in laughter and additional post-orgasm twitches. 

 

q95;

They lay like this for a little while until Dean was erected again with some movements by Theo who earned a solid round of fucking. Dean wasted no time but threw Theo’s legs onto his oiled shoulders and held them in place then he lined his still oil slicked dick up with Theo and shoved in making Theo scream with pleasure. He proceeded to fuck Theo hard and with the passion deserved of the starving. 

 

Each thrust was finding home as well at it stroked Theo’s prostate. Several times he bowed up to meet Dean and twice as he bowed the grasped Dean around the next and kissed him soundly. Suddenly Dean buried himself as deep as he could as he shot his seed, telling all creation through his yell that he was successful. 

 

“Oh that definitely was a 10.0 in the Fucking Olympics.” Sam said with a grin. 

 

Dean braced himself still sunk deep in Theo and panted as he could feel Theo’s anal muscles pulsing with his impending orgasm as well. Dean was going to try to say, “You have permission to come.” Instead all he managed to get out was “come.” 

 

Theo was not to disappoint him as he throbbed and came spurting his own hot seed onto his stomach the gripping of the anal muscles sending ripples of pleasure through Dean as well in the afterglow of a double orgasm. Theo locked his hands behind Dean’s head and pulled him down on him full length and proceeded to kiss and love him much as he had loved Sam on their time in Rochester. Part of him almost wished that they could’ve stayed longer but for the fact that he missed Dean as well. 

 

They sunk into a slick oiled mass of arms and legs and proceeded to just lay there enjoying the feeling of touching the other now. Dean’s cell went off suddenly and he had to scramble cursing all the while for the phone. Finally grabbing it he flipped it open.

 

“This better be good.”

 

“Oh caught you in the middle of sex huh?” Bobby’s voice answered.

 

“Nah, just after.” Dean groused.

 

“Hell, I’ll do better next time. Got a heads up from Charlie, he’s found a trail and on it but he saying that this looks like some second rate demon.” 

 

“You did warn him to be careful? This sounds a more powerful one using the bait and switch tactic.” Dean said concerned.

 

“Course I warned him. Look I’m headed out there tomorrow to check this out this is just too hinky.” 

 

“We may join you on this one. If and it’s a big if, this character is anywhere near Zac’s rank, you might end up having trouble, like big trouble.”

 

“How big can it get?” Bobby asked.

 

“Don’t even go there man, not after what we went through 5 years ago.” Dean returned.

 

“Ok don’t get yer panties in a bunch, get back to fuckin’.” Bobby said with a laugh as he hung up his phone.

 

Dean clicked his phone shut then moved back up to mix and mingle with Sam and Theo. After about an hour of such antics, Dean hopped up, “I’m going for a shower, any takers?” 

 

That was a dumb question and soon all three were enjoying the mega shower in the master bath. It was after their shower and dressing in the robes, and then cleaning up the living room with Theo stuffing the comforter into the washing machine with a little extra detergent that he returned to find that Sam and Dean had adjourned to their bedroom and closed the door. Taking the hint Theo contented himself to stretch out on the couch and turn on the television.

 

In the bedroom Dean and Sam were laying in the bed together. “We’ve been together since shit you were old enough to cop an erection and watch me in the shower.” Dean started. “But we as in you, me and Theo well five years is a while, you wanna kick it up to the next level?” 

 

“What’s that, I mean I think our relationship is pretty good as it is.” Sam said kissing Dean.

 

Dean kissed back equal in love, “I know but right now we are basically three fuckbuddies I’m talking about going poly here.”

 

“You mean instead of you and me being a fixed relationship maybe adding Theo to that fixed?” Sam asked.

 

“Uh yeah, if you’re okay with that, I mean that’s a hell of a step.” Dean said and Sam had considered it. But now they were actually talking about it one on one and it was something to think about.

 

“Dean I love you with an intensity I don’t know if I can share on that same level and I’m afraid that if I try I could turn a good thing bad.” 

 

“Look, you weren’t jealous of watching me and Theo play?” Dean asked.

“No, not any more than you when you watch me and Theo.” Sam said.

 

“But it’s just not the same if we crank in that extra dynamic?” Dean asked.

 

“I want it to be. But don’t you think we ought to ask how Theo feels about the relationship as it stands?” 

 

Sam returned and Dean had to nod. “You’re right. We own him that.” With that, they climbed out of bed and walked out into the living room where they found Theo sitting on the couch with his legs stretched out flipping channels. He saw Sam and Dean’s face and his own fell a bit.

 

“Uh what did I do?”

 

“No, no nothing like that.” Sam said, “In fact we do need to talk and it does involve all three of us.” He looked to Dean trying to think of a way to begin.

 

“Look we passed the five year mark recently, we were just wondering how you felt about it all.” Dean asked.

 

“I like it the way it’s been. I mean I didn’t mind being a houseboy, but when you kicked me up a notch, it just felt better.”

 

“Do you want to be on completely equal footing with us?” Dean asked. “I mean do you want to become a partner in our relationship?”

 

Theo looked away for a minute, a very long minute and looking down now he shook his head. “It wouldn’t be fair to you, either of you.” Theo said, “Face it I’m halfway through a 10 year penance…”

 

“That’s what we are to you is a penance?” Sam asked sitting down by Theo.

 

 

“No not like that, you know what I mean…I’ll be returned to full status if I’m a good boy and all that in 5 years.” Theo firmed up.

 

“We know, and frankly if you decide to return to heaven, well…No scratch that, that’s pinning you to a commitment and I don’t want to do that to you.” Sam said softly.

 

“Theo,” Dean said sitting on the other side, “You have been equal in our professional relationship, don’t you want to be completely equal?” 

 

Now Theo looked at Dean then at Sam and then threw his head back. 

 

“What?” Sam asked.

 

“If I say yes I’d be putting us on a different level for what 5 years at best, you see when I reach that 10 year mark I may be required to go back to Heaven. I may not have a choice.” Theo said tears springing to his eyes.

 

“So you want to continue the way we’ve been going?” Dean asked.

“Yes please.” Theo said in a choked whisper.

 

“You know we love you Theo.” Dean surprised himself by saying.

“I know, and I love you both as well.” 

 

“We’ll not try to twist you into a commitment and if you ever want to become more of a partner, well hell you as much an equal partner now as you could be.”

 

Theo looked at Sam and Dean desperately. “But I don’t want to screw up the relationship the two of you have.”

 

“Theo, if something in our relationship screws up then it’s up to us to fix it. You’ve not screwed us up so far, and I don’t see that happening.”

 

Dean got down on the floor on the carpet and reached up towards Theo, “Come here.” Theo got down on the floor with him then Sam joined the other side. “I used to give Sam hell about this but I’ve discovered that sometime a hugs not a bad thing. That I’m probably mellowing with age and having been killed more than once. The main thing is that we’re a team on the road; we can be a team under the roof. No ifs, ands, or buts, but I agree it would be difficult for me to think of you on the same level as Sam, because we are actually brothers, and I love him as a brother and a lover would. And that is a hellacious level of commitment; however, it doesn’t mean I love you any more or less, it just means that the level of love I look at you with is different. You are the best lover we could’ve asked for. If that counts towards anything to getting your wings back then great if not it should.” 

 

They heard a throat clearing and looking up they saw Michael stretched out on the sofa.

 

“Hi Adam.” Dean said.

 

“Dean, Sam, Theo. I just popped in to tell you that yes, your five year evaluation is in Theo and you’re doing an outstanding job so far. Oh by the way Dean, loving someone to the level of commitment your requesting would be easy for a mortal to concentrate on, but consider for a moment, Theo is immortal, he can remain in this mortal host for the life of that host but eventually that host will die but Theo will continue on.”

 

“No different from what most religions teach. “ Sam opted, “We live until we die then are transmuted to another life form.”

 

“Granted just you won’t be on the same level as an angel.” Michael said.

 

“True, but considering at least a couple of angels I have met along the way I’m not sure if that’s a good thing or bad.”

 

“Don’t judge us all by Zachariah’s standard.” A whisper of wind and Michael/Adam was gone. 

 

“I wish they’d learn to knock.” Dean grumped. Theo had to laugh at that. 

 

Theo grinned, “Not everyone has an angel for a lover.” 

 

Sam smiled and mussed Theo’s hair. “I don’t know about that, I think I’ve had the next best thing for years before you came along.” 

 

Dean got to his feet and started blowing out candles and shutting down lights. Finally he came back into the living room and motioned to both of them. “Come on, it’s late and I’m tired. Unless you two want to stay up talking for a while?”

 

“I think we will if you don’t mind.” Sam said quietly. Dean quirked an eyebrow, “Well you can stay if you want.” Sam said. 

 

Dean went in and grabbed the comforter and pillow off their bed and brought in, dropping them on the floor. “I can sleep as easy in here as in bed.” 

 

“Theo, these past five years have been heaven to us, and the next five are to come, whatever happens after that, will happen. But you’re special to me and to us. You always will be.”

 

“Thanks mama bear.” Dean snickered at Theo’s quip. 

“Yeah I know enough heavy shit for now.” Sam returned and then grabbing his pillow tucked down along with Theo and Dean and soon they were all blissfully asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

The next few days went by in a whirl for them, they did get tested and after the customary waiting period they were all relieved when the results came back negative for HIV, then with Dean working on one of the cars that the hauler brought in, Theo training Sam to handle his abilities, and Theo working with Dean to learn more about cars. The pace they set was an unhurried one but still they found that things were speeding by. Finally on the fifth day after their declaration a call came in at Bobby’s as they were gathered together in his living room for an evening beer.

 

“Hello.” 

 

“Let me speak to Dean.” 

 

“Who is this?”

 

“Nehimiah. Now let me speak to Dean.”

 

“How about it I just hang up on you smart ass.” 

 

“Then Charlie dies a slower death.” 

 

Bobby froze then and numbly and angrily passed the phone to Dean.

 

“Yeah.” He said reading from Bobby’s attitude that this wasn’t necessarily a friend.

 

“You killed my brother.”

 

“I’ve killed a lot of things over the last few years, who’s you brother, fuck face.”

 

“Play nice, Charlie’s death hangs in the balance. I am called Nehimiah, I’m Zachariah’s brother and I don’t have nearly the good temper he carried. You see I take my job serious unlike brother dearest, but I don’t forget who has walked on my family either.”

 

“Wow, I can almost hear the banjoes twanging.” Dean said with a quip.

 

“Meet me in Fresno under the “B” Street Bridge, two days, midnight, or Charlie will die the same way that Lot’s wife did.”

 

*click*

 

“Hey!” Dean barked then cursed and passed the phone back to Bobby who hung it up. Turning to Theo, Dean asked, “Does the name Nehimiah mean anything to you?” Theo thought for a long moment and then shook his head.

 

“You’re sure?” 

 

“Yeah, as sure as I believe you’re calling me a liar.” Theo said hurt.

 

“Wasn’t saying that, but that cat said he was Nehimiah and he was Zachariah’s brother.”

 

“Well that explains why.” Theo said his back hair lying back down. “Zachariah is in a whole different echelon from me and the angels I cavorted with. I wouldn’t know who Zachariah’s twin sister was if he had one and well we are all related one way or another. We just never consulted or even looked at one another. And uh, for the record, we refer to each other as brothers and sisters, we’re all one family.” 

 

Dean grimaced a bit, “Sorry about that, I didn’t mean to imply you were lying to me, it’s just that I had to be sure, he said that Charlie was going to die the same way as Lot’s wife if I didn’t come out to Fresno in two days.”

 

“But Lot’s wife in the bible was turned to a salt lick.” Bobby said now really angry.

 

“Yup” Dean answered.

 

“Boys we got some packing to do.” With that Bobby hustled upstairs to prep his tote bag while Dean, Theo, and Sam ran down full tilt to the trailer to grab up their duffels. In short order they were back up at the house and ready to travel. 

 

“Got the Colt?” Bobby asked.

 

“You bet, Theo you ride shotgun with Bobby this first stretch we’ll change over at the turn and opposite partners take over, okay!?” 

 

“Ok, sure.” Theo said turning to start to get into Bobby’s car, but Dean hauled him back and kissed him soundly, “That’s for giving me the inside scoop about the angel game.” Then he playfully slapped him on the cheek, “That’s for thinking I was calling you a liar. We have to be certain, you’ve been away five years, totally disconnected, it’s only natural with all the other input you been getting you could forget the little things.”

 

Theo grinned, “Not likely that, but thanks for the compliment.”

 

“Compliment?” Dean asked.

 

“For thinking I was anywhere near Zachariah’s league.” 

 

“Get in the car smartass.” 

 

q95;

q95;

Sam started the drive tearing out of the driveway and waiting at the corner while Bobby pulled up the gate. Once that was locked they barreled out of town and onto the interstate heading west. 

 

“You know I was glad of the vacation, just wish it hadn’t come at this cost.” Dean said. 

 

“I know, what cooks me is that he’s an angel holding a hostage. I guess that blows the idea of totally beneficent creatures, present company excluded.” Bobby ventured.

 

“No you’re right Bobby, there are angels who are easy going, kind, helpful, etc. and there are some who are so militaristic that if you so much as step out of line around them they’ll be on top of you with chastisement. And with angels chastising isn’t a slap on the wrist thing; it’s just short of a smiting.” Theo offered.

 

“So what can we expect? I mean we can’t just exorcise him, there’s nothing evil there to exorcise.” Bobby asked. 

 

“You can’t you can just meet him head on and try to outthink him in a fight. A fight in which he basically holds a nuclear missile to your 6 shooter.” Dean acknowledged.

 

“Then what the fuck?” Sam threw in, “I mean I thought the test was over with the destruction of that plant is this more of the same?” 

 

“No, this is worse, much worse.”

 

 

The next day passed with them putting a lot of pavement under their wheels and soon they were pulling into the city limits of Fresno, California with about 3 hours to spare. The first thing they did was to go directly to this “B” Street bridge on the off chance of catching Nehimiah there early, but no luck, so they pulled back, grabbed some burgers at a local MacDonald’s and went back to the bridge and waited. At 11:59 they heard car pull into the area and a dapper chauffeur got out of the Mercedes to walk around and open the passenger door to let out a trim figure that looked for all the world like a stockbroker.

 

“I take it you are Nehimiah?” Dean started the ball rolling.

 

“Good, bright boy.” He motioned the driver to pop the trunk and pulled out Charlie, the grizzled hunter was bound hand and foot but was cut loose by the driver. “Now my dear fellows this fight is between Dean and me.” With that the dapper gentleman drew off his jacket as the chauffeur pulled a case out of the back of the car and opened it to reveal two of the silver spikes. He tossed one to Dean’s feet and smiled lopsidedly. “I’m sure you remember how to use these. Just you and me, no tricks, no interference, oh and as for your friend,” He turned to look at Charlie, “He goes free when Dean joins me.” 

 

“Just why the fuck are we even fighting, your brother was a two bit con artist, a flipping insurance salesman, a hack in other words.”

 

“I agree. I thoroughly agree, but he was also my brother. Blood is thicker than water and all that rot.”

 

Nehimiah gestured and Dean closed the distance quickly only to have the other move swiftly out of his way and strike in return, Dean spun and intercepted the blow and the twisted his own spike to make a dive for Nehimiah’s unprotected calf. They fought on each coming very close, Dean actually scoring with a scrape of the tip of his speak across Nehimiah’s chest earning the angel a hissing, burning wound. He jumped back a pace at that and started back in, again this time more violent and redoubling his efforts, Dean spun as if to stab him in the back but instead brought the butt up the stake up to impact Nehemiah’s skull.

 

“Ouch that was hardly sporting.” Nehemiah said lazily.

 

“You expect me to observe sportsmanship when I’m fighting for my life. Fuck you.” Dean hissed his breathing ragged suddenly Nehemiah took advantage of the momentary distraction and struck stabbing Dean through his left bicep, then jerking the stake free aimed the point directly at Dean’s throat and as exhausted as Dean was he knew that he couldn’t block the blow in time, however just as the blow was about to strike home another hand descended on Nehemiah’s wrist.

 

The angel was stopped and looked up the arm on is wrist to face Michael. “You would so abuse one of God’s chosen?” 

 

“This man destroyed our brother.” Nehemiah grunted. Then Michael squeezed down and the sound of bones snapping filled the night air. 

 

“Now, you are evenly matched more so considering that you are dangerously close to being rebellious.” 

 

Michael said stepping back from the confrontation, this time Dean struck and struck again, blocking blows but scoring more hits now that he’d a chance to catch his breath. He knew he had to end this quickly, so he aimed the point of the stake at his opponent’s throat and at the last second, reversed the stake in his grip and drove the point into Nehemiah’s heart. The angel convulsed then blue/white light flew from his eyes and mouth and he was gone. Dean fell to his knees exhausted and then looked at Michael.

 

“I’m sorry.” Dean offered.

 

“He was as big a thorn in the side as Zachariah was; it is good that this he is ended. Now maybe we can have a bit of peace.” Michael said and was gone. Sam and Theo descended on Dean while Bobby went over to grab up Charlie, They loaded Charlie into Bobby’s car while Dean was loaded into the back seat of the Impala. Bobby came over to Sam before leaving. 

 

“You boys get back to the lot, I’ll see to Charlie, he looks worse than he is, but I know him well enough to know he ain’t gonna take care of hisself.” Bobby said looking over at his car. 

 

“You sure you won’t need us.” 

 

“Yeah, now get before that freaking chauffeur decides call the cops.”

 

With that they were gone, on the way out of town Dean muttered from the back seat. “That went down easier than I expected, it was almost as if someone was playing the hand to get him out of the way.”

 

“You noticed that too.” Sam said from his vantage point in the driver’s seat. “You okay?”

 

“Not really, it’s never a good day when we lose another angel, but at the same time, he wasn’t so good an angel, he was on his way to being smote at this point.” Theo noted.

 

“Does it make you uncomfortable being put between loyalties as it were?” Dean asked from the back.

 

“A little, I mean I don’t like it but I realize there’s not a whole hell of a lot I can do about it right now.”

 

“That’s the tough part about being human.”

 

“Yup”, Theo nodded as they headed down the lonesome highway towards home.


End file.
